Un témoin de trop
by Little Bones
Summary: Une jeune femme est témoin d'un meurtre et se retrouve la cible du tueur. Pour assurer sa protection Saeko fait appel à City Hunter, et sera amener à faire de nouveau appel à lui... (vieille fic que j'avais laissé incomplète sur HFC et que j'ai retravaillé légèrement pour mieux la finir. )
1. Chapter 1

**Un témoin de trop !**

Chapitre 1 : L'erreur d'un soir.

C'était un soir d'octobre. Il était près de 23h. Une jeune femme, pas loin de la trentaine, sortait d'un restaurant.

— Bonne soirée Madame, it le portier du restaurant tandis qu'elle passait devant lui.

— Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi, répondit-elle dans un japonais maladroit en lui tendant un petit pourboire.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était à Tokyo et elle avait mémorisé quelques points de repères pour s'orienter de jour comme de nuit. Malgré cela elle ne sentait pas à l'aise ce soir-là. Il y avait foule comme tous les autres soirs, et ce malgré le temps qui avait fraîchi soudainement.

Se frayant un passage parmi les quidams joyeux, elle rejoignit son chemin qui passait par les petites rues moins fréquentées. Elle savait qu'elles étaient un poil plus dangereuses, mais elle s'y sentait paradoxalement plus en sécurité. Oui, elle y croisait des personnes on ne peut plus bizarres mais qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche.

Ce soir la lune était avec elle et éclairait les passages les plus sombres. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait la moitié de son parcours. Certes il y avait bien des restaurants plus proches de son hôtel mais celui d'où elle venait été tenu par un français. Au moins elle n'était pas trop dépaysée, et elle savait ce qu'elle commandait pour le repas.

Brusquement une sorte d'angoisse lui tenailla l'estomac. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle n'avait plus croisé quiconque. Un léger vent commença à souffler tandis que la lune jouait au chat et à la souris avec les nuages. D'un côté elle avait envie de ralentir son allure, de l'autre elle aimerait accélérer….. Puis soudain un bruit de lutte lui parvint. Elle aimerait faire demi-tour, rejoindre la grande rue mais à quoi bon ? Il était déjà trop tard de toute façon. Sur sa droite se trouvait des cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle se réfugia derrière tandis que les bruits de luttes se rapprochèrent. Juste devant elle se trouvait maintenant deux hommes. Celui qui était debout n'était pas japonais. L'autre était encore à terre et tentait de se relever péniblement et ne parvint qu'à se mettre à genou. La lune se cachq alors derrière un nuage

La jeune femme regarda la scène, impuissante, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle taisait une furieuse envie de crier sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait sa vie si elle ne faisait pas plus attention. Seulement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

— Arrête Smith ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, implora l'homme à terre dans un anglais mal assuré.

L'homme qui était debout sortit une arme à feu de sous sa veste et tira une seule fois sur l'homme à terre, qui s'effondra en silence. La jeune femme avait bien vu le visage du tireur car la lune venait de refaire son apparition, mais elle n'avait pas entendu le tir. Le meurtrier était un beau ténébreux au regard envoûtant.

Tandis qu'il rangeait son arme la lune disparu de nouveau derrière un nuage. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et faire demi-tour. Elle n'arrivait pas à écouter sa conscience qui lui dictait de rester calme, silencieuse. C'était bien trop difficile… Elle se leva subitement n'y tenant plus et tout en tournant le dos à la scène, commença à courir d'où elle venait alors que le tueur s'éloignait de sa victime. Tandis qu'il s'alluma une cigarette, il entendit, plus qu'il ne le vit, une personne s'enfuir. Il pesta de ne pas avoir deviné la présence de ce témoin plus tôt. Il ressortit alors son arme et tira une première fois. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de douleur tandis qu'elle sentit quelque chose la frôler sur la gauche de sa nuque.

Surprise de constater que le témoin continuait de courir, le meurtrier tira une nouvelle fois la faible clarté de la lune ne l'aidait pas. La jeune femme sanglota nerveusement une douleur dans l'épaule gauche. Elle avait eut du mal à ne pas tomber sous le choc. Elle ne se retourna pas, se sentant soudain pris en chasse.

Le tireur pesta pensant avoir manqué sa cible par deux fois. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il se mit à suivre ce témoin et constata à la faveur d'une brève lueur qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

'Dommage.' Pensa-t-il en un sourire machiavélique.

Elle était cette fois vraiment au milieu de sa ligne de mire. C'était impossible de la louper. Dans un sourire sadique il leva une nouvelle fois son arme, prit son temps pour viser et tira. Cette fois la jeune femme s'effondra en silence. Puis il fit demi-tour et quitta la petite ruelle mal éclairée. Il savait qu'il a bien fait mouche cette fois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour en être sur, même si les deux premiers tirs l'avaient ennuyé. Il n'avait jamais raté sa cible depuis son enfance. Le silence était de nouveau maître de la ruelle tandis que la pluie se mit à tomber de plus en pus vite.

Dans ce silence pesant, la jeune femme retrouva ses esprits. Elle se releva péniblement, une douleur dans le dos. Le silence lui indiqua que le meurtrier n'était plus dans le coin. D'un geste automatique, elle porta la main à son épaule blessée. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était encore en vie. Cependant elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cette ruelle au plus vite. Elle était tellement déboussolée qu'elle sentait à peine la pluie tomber sur elle. D'un pas difficile elle arriva à rejoindre la grande rue. Elle marchait au milieu de la foule, heurtant les gens involontairement. Elle se moquait même de leurs mécontentements tant elle était encore sous le choc. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus lourds et difficiles. Elle se sentit tituber.

Devant elle arrivait deux énergumènes qui chantaient à tue-tête. Ils donnaient l'impression de se moquer de la pluie, du froid… De tout.

'S'ils pouvaient se taire.' Pensa la jeune femme sentant ses yeux se fermer lentement.

… Dans un même temps…

Le meurtrier a soudain fait demi-tour, un doute subit dans l'esprit. Ecrasant sa cigarette il retourna sur les lieux du crime. Sa victime était toujours là sur le sol. Il continua son chemin vers l'endroit où le témoin était tombé…

Soudain son corps se raidit. Mis à part une flaque de sang preuve de la présence de quelqu'un sur le sol il n'y avait aucun corps.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Marmonna t-il en serrant les poings de rage.

Il remarqua bien vite que les traces s'éloignaient. La pluie ne les avait pas encore toutes effacées. Il sourit narquoisement. Rien n'était encore perdu. Il les suivit alors et retrouva la jeune femme. Seulement… Il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle cachant un poignard dans sa poche droite et prêt à frapper au moment opportun. Il y était presque seulement les deux énergumènes qui arrivaient devant ne lui disaient rien. Il en reconnut un.

'City Hunter…' Pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant subitement.

Et joignant un petit angle de rue il observa la suite des événements.

La jeune femme se sentit partir, tomber en avant. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la rattraper.

— Mademoiselle ! Hé mademoiselle, fit une voix masculine légèrement éméché.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part. Soudain l'individu remarqua la pâleur du visage de la jeune femme. Puis il sentit du sang couler sur sa main. Il leva alors la tête et regarda un peu plus loin ayant senti une aura meurtrière. L'homme fila il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le moment. Et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie d'affronter City Hunter dans ses conditions.

— Mick appel les secours,dit Ryô tandis que la foule s'ameutait autour de lui.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil avec difficulté. La chaleur que cet homme dégageait l'avait réchauffait. Elle ne le voyait pas correctement. Mais elle se savait intuitivement en sécurité dans ses bras. Puis elle referma les yeux. Cela n'avait pas duré. Elle entendait de loin tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Puis le silence la gagna tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Afin de la protéger de la pluie qui tombait Ryô retira son manteau et l'en couvrit avec.

'Quelle belle jeune femme !' Pensa-t-il la bave aux lèvres.

— Ryô, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Tu ne crois pas ? lui fit remarquer Mick bien que ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher la même figure.

Ce dernier retrouva son visage sérieux en un temps record. Il trouvait que les secours mettaient trop de temps à arriver. Finalement l'ambulance arriva et une voiture de police par la même occasion. Et bien que les policiers questionnèrent pas mal de badauds aucun ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La première demande de Saeko.

Au moment où l'ambulance se gara, un taxi s'arrêta non loin à son tour. L'occupant en sorti et régla la note laissant un pourboire plaisant au conducteur. Puis il se faufila à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Bien plus tard dans un des blocs opératoire, les urgentistes s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme. Derrière la vitre se trouvait des policiers dont une femme au regard transperçant. Dans une des petites rues parallèles où les policiers avaient pris les dépositions, le corps d'un autre homme avait été retrouvé. Tué d'une balle entre les deux yeux après avoir été bien brutalisé.

Pour le moment rien ne prouvait que les deux affaires été liées. La jeune femme au regard transperçant attendait de pouvoir récupérer les balles. Les urgentistes en avaient déjà extraite une. Il en restait encore une, à l'épaule. Tandis que le responsable commençait son extraction, un médecin arriva et pris le relais au grand étonnement de son collègue. La policière nota sur le champ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle toqua à la vitre pour se manifester, arrêtant le nouveau médecin dans son geste. Ce dernier, la voyant, se renfrogna, visiblement mécontent d'avoir de tels spectateurs. Il finit néanmoins son geste et laissa de nouveau la place à son collègue avant de ressortir par là où il était entré. Il avait eut le temps de subtiliser les balles, c'était déjà ça.

— Retrouvez-moi ce docteur, ordonna la policière, à l'agent le plus proche d'elle, intriguée par cette réaction et par son geste. Cela ne le lui avait pas échappé.

— A vos ordres Lieutenant Nogami, rétorqua ce dernier avant d'y aller.

Le policier erra un petit moment dans les couloirs à la recherche de son docteur. Ce dernier en l'apercevant ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, légèrement raide.

'Encore une erreur de ce style et je suis bon pour la retraite.' Pesta-t-il pour lui-même voyant le policier s'approchait plus aisément de lui avec un grand sourire.

Une fois à ses côtés.

— Docteur, puis-je vous poser quelques quest…

Le policier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un direct du droit l'envoya Knock Out sur le sol.

— Mais vous êtes fou ! lui fit remarquer une infirmière en se penchant vers le policier qui saignait abondamment du nez.

Le 'docteur' lui lança un regard noir, de par derrière sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, il assomma l'infirmière qui commençait à faire trop de bruit, et alla se changer de vêtements. Finalement se faire passer pour un docteur ce n'était pas un bon plan. Tout en s'éloignant du policier et de l'infirmière il eut une illumination. Souriant il alla chercher de quoi continuer son but en ces lieux.

De son côté, la lieutenant Nogami ne voyant pas revenir son agent, demanda au second d'aller voir. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt que le cri strident d'une autre infirmière ameuta assez vite d'autres personnes. Les policiers se dirigèrent directement vers la source du bruit exceptée la lieutenant qui resta à attendre la sortie du chirurgien tandis que l'équipe d'infirmiers emmena la jeune femme en salle de réanimation.

— Alors ?

— Elle va s'en sortir. La blessure la plus importante était située dans son dos. Il y avait beaucoup de dégâts internes. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ceux sont aussi des blessures par balle mais…

— Mais ?

— … Les balles ont disparu.

_ Je vois… Qui était le chirurgien qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne le connais pas ! Il ne s'est même pas présenté et m'a pris la place en silence. Et puis…

— Oui ?

— J'ai eu la nette impression que votre présence derrière la vitre l'a offusqué.

— Peut-être ! Mais cela ne l'a pas gêné pour récupérer les balles, affirma-t-elle.

— Vous croyez que ? questionna le médecin.

— Oui ! J'en suis certaine. Concernant cette jeune femme je veux qu'elle soit sous surveillance 24H/24H.

— Il nous est impossible de…

— Si ce n'est pas vous, mes hommes resteront sur place. A votre avis dans combien de temps reprendra-t-elle conscience ?

— C'est une donnée très aléatoire. Je ne saurais vous dire avec certitude ce qu'il en est.

— Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau.

— Bien.

— Merci.

…De l'autre côté c'était l'agitation autour du policier et de l'infirmière. L'infirmière était passée à deux doigts du cou du lapin. Le policier avait retrouvé connaissance peu avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière au cri strident et était visiblement encore bien sonné.

La lieutenant Nogami alla elle-même commencer la surveillance de cette personne, le temps que d'autres policiers viennent effectuer la garde. Et ceux-ci arrivèrent deux heures après. Entre temps rien n'avait été signalé et la piste, du docteur inconnu, perdue.

Finalement la journée passa et aucun incident ne fut à signaler. Le lendemain matin, alors que le chirurgien faisait sa tournée d'observations en salle de réanimation, il remarqua que la jeune femme était revenue à elle.

— Vous m'entendez ? Demanda le docteur d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme cligna ses yeux en guise de réponse.

— Bien. Une infirmière va venir s'occuper de vous. Ensuite je reviendrais vous voir.

La jeune femme refit de même, et tandis que le docteur sortait cru voir une personne en uniforme avant de refermer les yeux.

Bien plus tard, une infirmière était passée et l'avait débarrassée du respirateur avant de la transférer dans une chambre privée. A peine l'infirmière sortait-elle que la jeune femme se réveilla de nouveau. Elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Puis elle entendit des personnes discuter. Elle tourna la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit une femme vêtue d'une robe fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le côté. Elle faisait face à un docteur qui l'appela lieutenant. C'était une policière. Le docteur la salua tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière-elle. Elle s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et montra sa plaque en souriant, se voulant rassurante.

— Bonjour. Je suis le lieutenant de police Saeko Nogami. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

— …

La jeune femme resta sans voix malgré le mouvement de ses lèvres. Au début Saeko cru qu'elle n'avait pas été comprise. Mais au moment où elle vit la jeune femme paniquée porter sa main à son cou, elle comprit qu'il y avait un os. La jeune femme sentit un bandage sous ses doigts et se remémora le premier coup de feu. Il l'avait atteint sur le côté de sa nuque. Une chance qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte.

Saeko, notant la détresse de la jeune femme lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

— Votre handicap n'est que passager. Votre voix reviendra.

La jeune femme descendit sa main lentement.

'En tout cas ça ne va pas faciliter l'enquête.'

Saeko sortit un carnet et nota ses questions avant de le tendre à la jeune femme. Celle-ci attrapa le carnet et demeura perplexe avant de griffonner une réponse.

— Je ne li pas le japonais mais je le parle un peu.

La réponse était en anglais, Saeko en fut dépitée.

— Vous me comprenez ? demanda Saeko lentement en redonnant le carnet à la jeune femme.

— Oui. Si vous ne parlez pas trop vite, écrivit-elle à l'attention de la policière.

— Bien. Je vais être directe. Tout d'abord je souhaiterai connaître votre nom et prénom, pour la forme, ensuite ce qu'il vous est arrivée.

— Je m'appelle Laëlia Lagresle. Hier soir, si je n'étais pas inconsciente plus longtemps, alors que je retournais à l'hôtel, j'ai entendu un bruit de lutte se rapprocher de moi. Je me suis cachée derrière un tas de caisses et j'ai vu deux hommes. Celui qui était encore debout a tiré sur l'autre. Prise de panique j'ai fui… Mais le tueur m'a vu partir et m'a tiré dessus.

— A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Saeko tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence sur un homme de ménage.

Saeko ne l'avait pas entendu, ni senti entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit les yeux terrorisés de la jeune femme qu'elle prêta attention au petit bruit derrière elle.

— C'est lui, écrivit la jeune femme à la va vite pour la policière.

Saeko demeura interdite. Le tueur avait vite fait de retrouver la trace de la jeune femme. Et que faisait le garde dans le couloir ? Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à frapper la policière avec son arme blanche, celle-ci fit soudain volte-face et l'envoya paître le mur derrière lui, faisant voler ses lunettes de soleil. Saeko identifia rapidement cet homme. Elle avait déjà vu son visage quelque part. L'homme lança un regard noir à la policière avant de se décider à quitter la pièce.

Saeko se lança à sa poursuite, en vain… Elle retourna alors près de la jeune femme, notant au passage que le garde avait bel et bien quitté son poste. Visiblement la jeune femme courait un risque si elle restait dans cette chambre et la fit changer de pièce une première fois… En vain… Le tueur avait tenté de récidiver son essai alors que Saeko venait de quitter la jeune femme pour faire son rapport par téléphone.

Elle n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'entrée de l'infirmière qui emmenait le repas. Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut qu'un homme tentait d'étouffer sa patiente, elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces et lança le potage bouillon sur la tête de cet agresseur. Ebouillanté celui-ci sauta par la fenêtre alors que Saeko arrivait en courant. L'infirmière déposa en hâte un masque à oxygène sur le visage de la jeune femme lui permettant de retrouver son souffle.

'Je ne vois qu'une solution…' Songea Saeko en soupirant. 'Il est son seul espoir.'

Elle décrocha alors le combiné présent dans la pièce et composa un numéro...

— Allo ! Ryô Saeba j'écoute.

— Salut Ryô. C'est Saeko.

— Tu me téléphones pour me demander de sortir avec toi c'est ça ?

— Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ? s'amusa Saeko en rigolant nerveusement.

Ryô sentait que Saeko avait un problème. Sa voix trahissait ses émotions.

— Que veux-tu ? Plus sérieusement !

— J'y viens. J'aimerai que tu protèges un témoin. Le tueur a déjà retrouvé sa trace et a tenté par deux fois aujourd'hui de l'éliminer. Elle n'est pas en sécurité à l'hôpital.

— Elle est belle au moins ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une femme.

— Tu viens de dire, je te cite « elle n'est pas en sécurité à l'hôpital. » Alors, à moins que ton témoin ne soit un travesti…

La bretelle de la robe de Saeko se décrocha tandis qu'un corbeau passa derrière elle.

'Rien ne lui échappe…'

— Quand peux-tu venir la chercher ?

— J'arrive de suite, répondit Ryô la bave aux lèvres avant de raccrocher.

Seulement, il n'avait pas encore fait attention à Kaori. Celle-ci en effet le regardait avec suspicion, les mains sur les hanches. Le voyant s'approcher de la porte elle lui dit en récupérant son sac.

— Où que tu ailles je t'accompagne.

Voyant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, il lui sourit en guise de réponse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La Belle et la bête

Sitôt son appel terminé, Saeko retourna auprès de ce témoin. Autant cette jeune femme était un témoin capitale pour le meurtre qui avait eut lieu dans les petites rues, autant elle-même pouvait maintenant faire un portrait robot du meurtrier. Dans un certain sens, elle était devenue elle aussi un témoin, tout comme le policier et les deux infirmièresb; et Bien que ceux-ci n'aient pas vu le regard du meurtrier correctement.

Seulement, le meurtrier était-il assez intelligent pour se faire désormais discret, ou était-il autant obnubilé par la jeune femme, témoin principal, au point de tuer quiconque se trouvait en travers de son chemin ? En ce dernier cas il fallait rester prudent… Mais fallait-il pour autant protéger ces autres témoins ?

Le doute subsista dans l'esprit de Saeko un bon moment. Ce regard… Jamais, du moins le temps de l'affaire, elle ne pourrait oublier ce regard, si noir, si sombre, si envoûtant et si mystérieux. Et ô combien si glacial et cruel…..

Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle retrouva son calme. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, apaisée par les médicaments. Même s'il y avait de nouveau des gardes dans le couloir, Saeko préféra rester avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ryô.

'J'espère que Kaori sera là aussi. Au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne tentera rien, et si il essaie quoique ce soit et bien au moins je ne me mouillerai pas.'

Saeko s'attarda sur le corps de la jeune femme.

'En plus elle a tout pour plaire à Ryô…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ca va pas là-dedans !' Se dit-elle en se cognant la tête tandis qu'un corbeau passa derrière elle. °(-

— Je fatigue, soupira-t-elle dépitée.

Il y eut un petit bruit sur sa droite qui attira son attention. La jeune femme était réveillée et lui souriait.

— Oh ! Excusez-moi, je vous ai réveillé ?

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

— Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Saeko lentement.

Elle fit signe de sa main valide d'un couci-couça.

— Je dois vous informer d'une chose. J'ai fait appel à une tierce personne pour assurer votre protection…

La jeune femme la regarda intriguée.

— Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici… Le médecin m'a délégué votre responsabilité. Ceci dit il m'a aussi avertit que vous n'étiez pas en état de bouger donc… Je veillerais personnellement à l'accompagnement jusqu'à votre nouvel 'hôpital'

'On va dire ça comme ça…' Songea Saeko.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils… Quelque chose n'était pas claire. Pourquoi un autre hôpital, et cette tierce personne ? Un garde du corps. Sa vie était-elle autant menacée ?

Saeko devina la détresse et la perplexité dans laquelle elle avait plongée, involontairement, la jeune femme. Elle expliqua alors plus clairement.

— A vrai dire ce n'est pas un hôpital. Cependant sachez que là-bas vous serez réellement à l'abri.

'Enfin… A l'abri du tueur oui mais…'

— Néanmoins je tiens à vous prévenir… continua Saeko

— ? faisait la mine intriguée de Laëlia.

— Cette personne est comment dire…

Ce fut à ce moment-là, et assez rapidement, que notre très cher Ryô Saeba arriva silencieusement. Saeko cherchait encore ses mots lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un C.V.N.I. (Corps Volant Non Identifié) qui criait à tue-tête.

— Dans mes bras ma jolie.

Ni la jeune femme, ni Saeko n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà apparue une massue sortit de nulle part et qui s'abattit avec rage (et désespoir) sur le C.V.N.I.

'Tu es irrécupérable', songea Kaori.

'C'est quoi ça ?', s'interrogea Laëlia.

'Fidèle à lui-même et pitoyable,' soupira Saeko en silence.

Le choc fit trembler les cloisons de la petite chambre et le bruit résonna longuement. Laëlia, les deux mains sur les oreilles, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la policière. Celle-ci remarqua assez vite ce regard inquisiteur. Laëlia était partagée entre peur et étonnement.

— Je… Vous trouverez sous la massue la personne qui va assurer votre protection.

'Non mais elle rigole là ?' Elle lança un grand appel au secours à la policière. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Se ressaisissant un tantinet elle attrapa le carnet à ses côtés et inscrivit à l'attention de la policière :

— Excusez-moi mais….. Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce là le garde du corps dont vous vouliez me parler ?

Saeko attrapa le carnet que lui tendit la jeune femme et lut rapidement le message devant le regard intrigué de Kaori.

Une libellule passa derrière la tête basse de Saeko… La jeune femme était perspicace. Gardant le carnet dans sa main gauche, elle redressa le visage et dit en souriant :

— Je vous présente Kaori Makimura, 'la propriétaire de la massue', et vous trouverez ; ci-dessous, Ryô Saeba, votre futur garde du corps.

Le Yojimbo se retrouva sur pied en un battement de cil.

— Bonsoir jolie demoiselle…On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? demanda-t-il charmeur.

La jeune femme le regarda en se demandant quoi.

— C'est la personne qui t'es tombée dans les bras hier, lui signifia Saeko.

— Ha oui je me rappelle. Comment pourrais-je oublier une si… Il s'arrêta brusquement sentant la fureur meurtrière de sa partenaire.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était gênée et ne se souvenait de rien.

— Bon vous restez là vous deux je vais remplir le formulaire de sortie…

— Et comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? s'enquit Ryô en se penchant vers la jeune femme et ne se souciant plus de la présence de Saeko.

La demoiselle lança un regard à la policière. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

— La demoiselle est Française et répond au nom de Laëlia Lagresle. Elle ne peut actuellement pas parler du fait d'une de ses blessures. De même elle n'a pas encore l'autorisation de se lever, seule ou non, et elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle parle un peu notre langue mais ne sait ni le lire, ni l'écrire…

Le regard de Ryô sembla s'assombrir un instant.

— Et les médecins t'ont donné l'autorisation de la sortir ?

— Je l'ai prise… Pour sa sécurité et celle du personnel de l'hôpital, fit Saeko gravement.

Ryô savait qu'il aurait plus d'explications en temps voulut.

— A tout de suite, lança Saeko en un clin d'œil charmeur.

— Laëlia, c'est bien cela ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Laëlia ? demanda Kaori d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Laëlia hocha la tête affirmativement.

'Non mais regardez-moi ça… Quelle beauté… Encore plus belle de jour que de nuit !' pensa Ryô en se frottant les mains la bave aux lèvres.

La jeune femme regarda, horrifiée, le visage lubrique de Ryô se d'elle dangereusement.

Un autre coup de massue eut raison de lui.

'Il n'apprendra jamais !' soupira Kaori.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Premier(s) avertissement(s).

Kaori soupira et pris place sur la chaise alors à droite de la cliente.

— Je sais que Saeko nous a dit que vous ne parlez pas, mais j'ai noté que vous vous servez d'un carnet, dit-elle lentement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête affirmative.

— Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? demanda Kaori en entendant Ryô se dégager de sous la masse.

La jeune femme lui fit signe que oui et attrapa le carnet.

— L'inspectrice a dit que vous étiez française. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour affaire !

Non fit la tête de la jeune femme. Elle nota alors sur le carnet le pourquoi de sa présence au Japon et tendit le carnet à Kaori.

Au moment où Kaori attrapait le dit carnet, elle entendit Ryô crier.

— ATTENTION !

Pour la jeune femme tout se passa ensuite assez vite. Kaori lâcha le carnet, qui tomba à terre, puis se jeta sur la jeune femme l'entraînant de l'autre côté du lit. Kaori s'arrangea tant bien que mal pour que la cliente soit amortie par sa chute. A la fenêtre, Ryô tira un coup de feu qui fit fuir le tireur. Néanmoins la sensation de danger était toujours présente. Il ferma le volet et aida Kaori à remettre la jeune femme dans le lit. Celle-ci tremblait nerveusement.

— Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Il ne tentera plus rien pour aujourd'hui maintenant, fit Ryô gravement, mais souriant.

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux. Cet homme, cette femme. Elle réalisa alors qu'un gouffre béant séparait son monde du leur.

— Ça va Kaori ? demanda ensuite Ryô toujours sur la défensive.

— Ça va, répondit-elle en allant chercher la chaise et la changeant de place.

Il la sentait néanmoins encore tendue. Soudain le visage de Saeko apparu tel un flash devant lui. Il sortit alors de la chambre, son arme toujours à la main.

— Ryô ! fit Kaori perplexe.

Elle l'aurait bien suivit, mais il était hors de question de laisser la cliente seule. Elle alla ramasser le carnet et, prenant place sur la chaise, elle soupira.

…Peu avant…

Pendant ce temps, Saeko, à l'accueil, finissait de remplir les divers formulaires. Elle était en train de signer la prise en charge lorsqu'elle ressentit une menace insipide.

— Baissez-vous ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention de la secrétaire en la poussant dans un même temps comme elle le pu.

Le petit miroir, qui se trouvait à sa gauche et face à la secrétaire, vola en éclats faisant crier l'employée et grimacer Saeko. La menace disparue alors comme elle était arrivée. C'était sans aucun doute un avertissement. Tandis que Saeko se releva en tenant son bras, Ryô arriva arme à la main, faisant crier de peur et de surprises les infirmières présentes.

'Trop tard,' songea-t-il en rangeant son arme et en s'approchant de Saeko.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Saeko ne répondit pas encore sous le choc.

La secrétaire se releva, frissonnante, aidée par ses collègues de travail. Saeko regardait de droite à gauche, ne remarquant pas la présence de Ryô à ses côtés.

— Saeko ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant sa blessure.

Soudain prise de panique, elle se rendit compte de sa présence et lâcha son bras.

— …Imbécile, il ne fallait pas la laisser seule ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers la chambre de son témoin.

Incrédule, Ryô demeura interdit. Quelle mouche l'avait-elle piquée ? En quatrième vitesse elle se retrouva devant la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'elle fit lâcher un cri de surprise à Kaori, maintenant assise à gauche, qui laissa, dans un même mouvement, retomber le carnet qu'elle lisait alors.

Laëlia regarda la policière avec inquiétude. D'un geste rapide, Saeko gagna la fenêtre et remarqua que le volet était d'ores et déjà fermé. Ryô arriva alors à son tour.

— Saeko calme-toi ! Il sait déjà à qui il a à faire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, visiblement nerveuse. Elle aurait bien voulut lui faire une remarque mais rien ne sortait. Kaori demeura interdite et passa de Ryô à Saeko plusieurs fois. Alors qu'elle se levait, Laëlia lui attrapa le bras. Kaori se tourna alors vers elle. Laëlia voulait visiblement lui dire quelque chose. Kaori ramassa le carnet et le lui tendit. La jeune femme s'empressa d'écrire avant de repasser le carnet à Kaori.

— La lieutenant est blessée… Regardez son bras gauche, Kaori traduisait sa lecture en murmurant.

Inquiète elle leva de nouveau son regard vers son amie. Ryô la serrait alors dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si faible, si vulnérable, si… femme. Ryô tourna sa tête vers Kaori. Il n'affichait pas son visage de pervers comme il aurait pu le faire dans une autre situation. D'un simple regard elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se retourna alors vers le lit de Laëlia et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant d'aller ramasser une pomme qui était aussi tombée auparavant.

Trois petites minutes après une infirmière entra. Elle arrivait visiblement de l'accueil car elle eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Ryô.

— Mademoiselle, la lieutenant Nogami a besoin de soin, fit la voix calme et rassurante de Kaori.

L'infirmière se rapprocha alors. Saeko leva sa tête des bras de Ryô. Elle était visiblement plus calme et revenue sur terre. Réalisant que cette chaleur si réconfortante qui l'entourait provenait des bras de Ryô, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Notant qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête, Ryô, lui, retrouva son visage de pervers et tenta de l'embrasser.

— Ryô ! fit alors la voix menaçante de Kaori.

Ni une, ni deux, Saeko leva son bras libre pour le gifler. Mais ce n'était pas le bon bras et elle grimaça. Ryô s'arrêta… une massue sur la tête.

— Merci. Merci à vous deux, dit Saeko avant de suivre l'infirmière.

Tandis que Saeko sortait de la pièce, Ryô se retira de sous la masse. Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la coupa net en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire rougir violemment.

— Nous partirons dès que des soins lui auront été administré, déclara Ryô en retirant son doigt et lui caressant la joue au passage.

Kaori aurait aimé en savoir plus mais elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile d'inquiéter leur cliente davantage. Plus celle-ci les regardait, plus elle avait la conviction que le lien qui les unissait allait au-delà des apparences.

…Une petite heure après, appartement Ryô et Kaori…

— Voilà ! C'est ici que vous allez résider le temps qu'il faudra. Même s'il vous a paru exubérant Ryô demeure un professionnel dans les situations nécessaires, expliqua Saeko en souriant.

— Les infirmières ici présentes vont vous aider à vous installer et laisser, je suppose, quelques consignes. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

— Saeko ! Ça va aller ? s'enquit Kaori.

— Oui. Merci encore. A la prochaine, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : complications

De nouveau dans sa voiture Saeko souffla un peu.

'Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma fille ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser aller ainsi… Tu en as vu d'autres biens plus difficiles. Ce n'est pas ce type qui va te manger crois-moi !... Tu as certes besoin de décompresser mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu y arriveras.'

Le visage du tueur s'afficha de nouveau dans son esprit. Elle serra alors le volant rageusement.

'Toi mon gaillard tu ne pers rien pour attendre. Tu vas regretter de t'être frotté au lieutenant Nogami.'

Elle démarra alors en trombe et rejoignit le commissariat d'une traite. D'un pas rapide elle alla dans son bureau, saluant les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son passage. Enfin assise, elle prit cinq minutes de pauses et commença à relise le dossier concernant le meurtre dont la jeune femme avait sans doute été témoin.

La victime était un homme de 33 ans, d'origine japonaise. Il avait plusieurs cottes cassées, le nez cassé aussi et possédait des cicatrices d'anciennes blessures par balle. En outre sur son bras gauche se trouvait un tatouage représenta l'idéogramme du corbeau… Symbole du clan de yakusa le plus puissant de la ville, et le plus dangereux aussi. Tout récemment la police avait réussi à faire assez de pression pour les calmer et le climat à Tokyo était revenu à la normal. Saeko avait bien entendu fait appel à Ryô pour ce faire. Et sa participation avait beaucoup aidé, même si celle-ci était demeurée secrète et discrète. Saeko espéra que ce meurtre n'influence pas les relations qu'elle avait avec ces corbeaux.

Il était certain qu'ils la mettraient sous pression, surtout si cet homme avait une place importance dans l'organisation. Et pour le moment, tous les corbeaux n'avaient pas été identifiés. Cet homme n'était pas non plus dans la liste des connus, difficile alors de le situer dans leur hiérarchie. Néanmoins la présence de ses papiers sur son corps avait permis de l'identifier. Kira Kimura.

Dubitative quant à la recherche infructueuse de cette personne, sur le réseau d'interpol, par l'un de ses subordonnés direct, Saeko lança une nouvelle recherche rapide, et cette fois les résultats furent concluant…

Kira Kimura était recherché essentiellement pour association de malfaiteur, contrebande d'art et trafique d'armes.

'Je pense que certaines personnes vont devoir s'expliquer. Bon imprimons déjà tout ça avant de poursuivre les recherches.'

Sitôt l'impression terminée, elle récupéra le dossier et entama un portrait robot du tueur. Une fois ce dernier finit, elle lança une recherche dans la base de données. Le résultat fut quasi immédiat. Le tueur s'appelait… Ryô Saeba.

— Qu… Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? continua-t-elle tandis que son père rentra dans son bureau.

— Saeko, dit-il d'une voix qui cachait mal l'inquiétude.

Elle leva la tête à moitié surprise.

— Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

— L'hôpital vient d'appeler, dit-il la mine sombre.

— Oh…Je…

Il soupira, l'interrompant.

— Je me moque totalement de ton rapport, même si je ne devrais pas dire ça, ce que je voudrais savoir en premier lieu c'est….

'Non pas le criminel' pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mieux, répondit Saeko en un léger sourire.

— Et ta blessure ? demanda son père en se voulant le plus calme possible, même si ses gestes trahissaient tout le contraire.

— Ce n'est qu'une vilaine éraflure, les infirmières se sont bien occupées de moi.

— Bien…Concernant un autre point.

— Je pense qu'il s'agit du même homme qui est à l'origine de mon enquête… l'interrompit-elle en devinant sa question.

— Pourquoi en aurait-il après toi ? Tu es policière !

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Comme tu pourras le lire dans mon rapport, j'ai vu son visage.

— Je suppose que tu as déjà fait le portrait robot.

— …Je… Pas encore, mentit-elle en fermant la fenêtre de sa recherche. Je me suis penchée en premier lieu sur l'homme qui a été tué.

— Bien… Du nouveau ?

— Oui ! On m'avait dit que rien n'avait été trouvé sur interpol, seulement, ce ne fut pas là le résultat de ma recherche.

— Que veux-tu dire ? questionna le préfet interloqué.

— Je veux dire que l'on m'a délibérément caché la vérité. répondit-elle calmement.

— Comment ? s'emporta le préfet outré

— Ça c'est ma seconde préoccupation.

— Je vais te laisser, informe moi dès que tu as du nouveau sur ce psychopathe.

— Oui papa, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le préfet ressorti alors la laissant seule dans son bureau. Trop inquiet pour sa grande fille il n'avait alors pas fait de réflexion quant à l'utilisation du mot papa au travail.

Elle soupira un moment avant de recommencer sa recherche… Le portrait robot était bien loin de ressembler à Ryô pourtant le résultat était toujours le même… RYÔ SAEBA. Fort heureusement l'adresse indiquait ne ressemblait à rien, par contre, les informations supplémentaires étaient des plus inquiétante. Elles faisaient allusion à une certaine KAORI MAKIMURA, comme complice dans des affaires assez douteuses et aussi comme meurtrière… Saeko imprima les informations avant de tenter d'accéder aux modifications de dossiers. Seulement un message d'erreur apparaissait à l'écran. — Code d'accès erroné, veuillez le recomposer. — Une fois, deux fois… Saeko ne tenta pas la troisième.

— Voilà autre chose qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense, à savoir qu'il y a des vendus à interpol et au commissariat même aussi, murmura-t-elle.

'Le seul avantage dans ce dossier c'est qu'il n'y a pas de photos pour identifier cette Kaori Makimura.'

Le bruit du Fax l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle se leva et s'y dirigea.

A l'attention du Lieutenant Nogami. Vous trouverez ci-joint le portrait robot demandée pour identifier Kaori Makimura. C'était signé Lieutenant S. Richard.

— Mais je n'ai rien demandée, s'étonna-t-elle en prenant le dit portrait entre ses mains.

'Là c'est mauvais, très mauvais.' Le dit portrait était sans erreur possible celui de Kaori.

— Kaori nous cacherais-tu des choses ? ironisa-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait le fax avec le dossier concernant R.S., son père revint de nouveau et sans attendre d'avoir fermé la porte.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ? lança-t-il en hurlant à moitié et en jetant avec fracas un fichier sur son bureau.

'Houlà ! Il passe du coq à l'âne facilement. Voyons ce qui…Mon dieu !'

— Où… Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court tandis qu'inconsciemment elle resserrait son étreinte sur le morceau de papier.

— C'est arrivé par fax ! Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? C'est pourtant à ton attention.

D'un geste vif Saeko mis en boule la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

— Mais que fais-tu ? s'offusqua son père.

— Papa ! Je connais très bien cette personne. Jamais elle ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit ! rétorqua Saeko ennuyait.

— PAS DE PAPA LORSQUE L'ON EST AU TRAVAIL !

'Et voilà c'est reparti,' soupira-t-elle dépitée.

— Je sens le coup monté à plein nez. On veut nous orienter sur une fausse piste.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ?

— Je me porte garante de l'intégrité de cette femme, s'exclama Saeko en attrapant les dossiers sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda le préfet subitement.

— Prendre l'air, rétorqua Saeko non moins abruptement sans attendre de réflexions supplémentaires.

D'un pas pressé elle repassa devant ses collègues sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

'Alors moi je reçois juste son portrait robot et papa, lui, reçoit carrément une photo montage, faxée qui plus est, de Kaori en train d'abattre un policier… C'est un comble… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres fax de ce genre… Ceci dit ce lieutenant S. Richard semble bien informé… Tiens, du coup j'ai oublié de voir à partir d'où le fax avait été émis. Si je veux mener à bien cette enquête et pouvoir accéder à la base de données d'interpol sans passer par mon bureau il faut que j'aille voir doc. Avant toute chose, avertir Ryô et Kaori de ce nouveau problème.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Mauvaises nouvelles

Tandis que de nouveau Saeko filait avec sa voiture son père sortit du commissariat une feuille à la main.

— SAEKO ATTENDS ! hurla-t-il en lui faisant signe.

Trop tard… Il soupira et retourna à son bureau. Une fois assis il se prit la tête entre les mains et relut le message qui avait fait suite au fax de la photo montrant une femme abattre un policier. Il lui semblait bien, à ce moment là, l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais sur ce fax il n'y avait pas plus d'indication que — Pour le lieutenant Nogami. —

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était retourné dans son bureau, suite à la discussion houleuse avec sa fille, qu'il avait remarqué la présence d'un autre fax. Il l'avait alors pris rapidement, le froissant légèrement. Puis assis il avait lu ce dernier.

« Vous êtes la prochaine sur sa liste noire ! »

Cette simple phrase avait mis le préfet dans tous ses états et il avait été incapable d'empêcher sa fille d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Comme il le pensait alors.

…Plus tard, appartement Ryô et Kaori…

Ryô était affalé sur le sofa regardant la télévision. Kaori faisait un brin de ménage et Laëlia, installée dans la chambre d'amis, se reposait plus tranquillement.

Il faut dire que depuis que les infirmières étaient parties, Ryô n'avait eut de cesse de tenter de lui sauter dessus plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois pour le même résultat. … Un violent coup de massue. Bien sur ne pouvant pas crier il avait été difficile pour elle de manifester sa peur et sa colère. Mais Kaori connaissait bien son « homme », son partenaire. Et au final elle avait passé un sifflet à Laëlia lui permettant de la prévenir plus rapidement. Ryô s'était retrouvé bien perplexe au premier coup de sifflet. Et bien vite il avait tenté de lui subtiliser le dit sifflet… En vain… C'est pourquoi il avait mis de côté l'idée d'aller séduire la cliente à plus tard.

Laëlia respirait mieux. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme elle se demanda subitement si elle avait dit à l'inspectrice les dernières paroles de la victime. La sonnerie de la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

— Ryô tu peux aller ouvrir ? demanda Kaori en train de ranger l'aspirateur.

Pour toute réponse Kaori entendit un grognement étouffé.

'Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok !' songea-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

— Chéri tu peux aller voir qui sonne ! cria-t-elle presque d'une voix assez sensuelle.

En un temps trois mouvements Ryô fut debout. D'accord ils allaient bientôt fêter leur un an de vie de couple mais tout leur entourage n'était pas encore au courant de cette évolution. Derrière la porte Saeko cligna les yeux, incrédule. Avait-elle bien entendu ?... La porte s'ouvrit subitement la laissant tout d'abord sans voix. Ensuite

— Ha ! Bonjour Ryô, fit-elle sortant de son hébétude.

— Saeko mon amour ! cria Ryô en lui plongeant dessus.

Ni une, ni deux, Kaori déclencha son kompetto sans même se retourner. Rouge de colère et de confusion. Se calmant néanmoins elle se tourna finalement vers sa — rivale —.

— Bonjour Saeko qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Enjambant le corps de Ryô secoué de spasmes et passant sous le kompetto, elle répondit simplement.

— Toi… Et Ryô moins directement.

Au sol Ryô cessa de faire le pitre face au ton employé par Saeko. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être terriblement bonnes. Kaori la regarda perplexe et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa avant de prendre place en face d'elle sur un fauteuil. Ryô se releva et s'épousseta avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir de ce même fauteuil. Saeko le regarda étrangement, se rendant compte subitement que quelque chose avait changé entre eux… Mais depuis quand ? N'en oubliant pas moins ce qu'elle était venue faire ici elle commença alors :

— Le plus simple, je pense, est de commencer dès le début. Arrivée à mon bureau j'ai fait le portrait robot du tueur, histoire de voir s'il n'était pas fiché chez nous ou chez Interpol. A chaque fois le résultat a été le même. Cet homme s'appelle … Ryô Saeba !

— Pardon ! s'exclama Kaori tandis que Ryô fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as bien entendu Kaori. Mais pour lui passe encore. Les informations relatives avec ce Ryô Saeba n'ont absolument rien en commun avec notre bon vieux Ryô.

— Comment ça bon vieux ? J'ai toujours 20 ans je te signale, bougonna-t-il la faisant sourire un trop bref instant. Les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

— … Le problème est tout autre… Et… Plus grave, continua Saeko avec difficulté.

— On lui mets un meurtre sur le dos ? questionna Kaori voulant ironiser.

— Pas lui…Toi, oui ! répondit Saeko gravement.

Kaori en resta estomaqué, manquant de tomber si Ryô ne l'avait pas rattrapé, un bras autour de sa taille.

— Explique toi, lança Ryô si gravement qu'il fit frissonner Saeko.

— Sur le fichier d'Interpol de ce Ryô Saeba, il y avait un lien bien définit avec une certaine Kaori Makimura. En regardant de plus près tout coïncidait. Adresse, date de naissance, enfance… Le seul avantage était l'absence de photo pour l'identifier physiquement… Un portrait robot m'est arrivé par fax dans les secondes qui ont suivi ma lecture. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est en tout point Kaori, finit-elle en posant le fax sur la petite table basse entre eux et elle.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir Saeko rajouta d'une voix plus faible :

— Moi j'ai reçu celui-ci…Mon père en a reçu un autre !

Sortant la boule de papier froissée de sa poche, elle entreprit un dépliage rapide et le posa à côté du premier fax. Kaori s'affaissa davantage, blanche, brisée. Ryô resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, la sentant faiblir.

— C'est horrible, arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix faible.

Ryô fixa Saeko longuement. Elle n'avait pas encore tout dit.

— Il y a un autre problème. J'ai voulut m'identifier sur Interpol pour changer tout ça. Mais… Mon mot de passe personnel a été modifié. Je vais aller chez Doc pour vois ce que je peux faire avec son installation… Kaori je sais que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire mais mon père reste persuadé du contraire. Et tant que je ne lui aurais pas prouvé le contraire tu risques de te faire arrêter à tout moment… Je suis désolée.

Kaori leva la tête vers Saeko, incapable de la moindre réaction même positive.

— Sais-tu où et quand a été prise cette photo ? demanda Ryô d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère.

— Je n'ai aucune indication à ce sujet, répondit-elle en se levant.

Kaori se leva à son tour, péniblement, et d'un pas lourd les quitta sans un mot.

— Kaori, murmura Saeko faiblement tendant sa main vers elle pour la retenir, en vain…

— Saeko ! Dès que tu as du nouveau informe nous.

— Bien sur, répondit-elle regardant Kaori tristement et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à côté.

— Saeko, une dernière chose… Ton tueur s'appelle Smith. Laëlia nous l'a écrit. Elle ne se souvient plus si elle te l'avait dit avant ou non.

— Ça ne me dis rien mais ça va me faciliter la tâche. 'Du moins je l'espère.' Veille bien sur Kaori… Mon père se montre un vrai bourreau contre les tueurs de policiers.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— J'avais cru remarquer… Au revoir Ryô.

— Salut.

Ryô referma la porte derrière elle et alla rejoindre Kaori dans leur chambre. Kaori fixait la photo de son frère, les yeux rougis. Elle entendit Ryô entrer, s'approcher, pour finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Tu tiens le choc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en s'appuyant sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille.

— Tout va s'arranger mon amour. Tu verras… Tout va s'arranger ! lui dit-il en déposant un baisé dans le cou.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : « Résolution » d'un premier problème.

A quelques pâtés d'immeuble de là…

— Bien sûr Monsieur Smith…Oui Monsieur Smith, la policière a bien reçu le fax et même un cadeau supplémentaire… Non Monsieur Smith nous le gardons encore en vie le temps nécessaire. Il ne dira rien à personne… Evidemment Monsieur nous nous en sommes assurés. Bien entendu Monsieur Smith il sera fait comme vous désirez, l'homme raccrocha lentement pour finalement serrer de rage le combiné.

— Je ne supporte plus cet homme ! fulmina l'individu en se retournant vers deux autres personnes.

La première était debout une arme à la main derrière le second assis devant un ordinateur.

— Pourquoi ne lui dites vous pas ? demanda l'homme debout avec un air niais en se grattant la tête avec son arme.

— Pauvre imbécile, lui cria-t-il dessus en lui envoyant sauvagement son poing dans la figure. Un coup de feu partit et résonna dans la petite pièce silencieuse.

— Non mais ça ne va pas mieux ? gémit le gars en se relevant péniblement.

— S'adresser de la sorte à Smith c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Tu veux donc mourir ? Ce type est encore plus froid que le City Hunter.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de l'homme qui se frottait maintenant sa joue meurtrie.

— Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

Le regard de l'homme était des plus sérieux possible.

— … Pourquoi ne l'incarcérez-vous pas alors ?

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout comme le City Hunter je ne connais pas sa réelle identité et encore moins à quoi il ressemble. Et ceux qui la connaissaient sont actuellement au cimetière.

— Le City Hunter passe pour un enfant de chœur à côté.

— Ne te trompe pas. Rester vivant après avoir croisé le City Hunter n'est pas forcément mieux… Certains des vivants préféreraient être mort.

— J'ai trois questions boss !

— Je t'écoute, mais évite de m'appeler Boss et respecte plutôt mon grade, fit ce dernier beaucoup plus calme.

— Premièrement que vient faire le Lieutenant Nogami dans l'histoire ? J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup saisi. Deuxièmement Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé ces photos montage ? Et dernièrement comment ce Smith a-t-il pris contact avec vous ?

— Pour ta première question je te rappelle que le lieutenant Nogami est sur l'affaire du meurtre de Kira Kimura. Il doit y avoir un lien avec Smith je pense. Ensuite les photos sont là pour lui faire changer les idées. En ce sens ses recherches actuelles ne doivent pas aboutir. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta promotion. Si vraiment elle est trop proche de la vérité nous aviserons… Et la troisième question ne te regarde pas. Si tu tiens à ta vie ne m'en demande pas plus et contente toi d'obéir.

— Comme vous voudrez inspecteur !

L'homme assis devant l'ordinateur semblait avoir le regard fixe sur l'écran. En réalité il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il devenait impératif de trouver une faille dans sa surveillance pour faire parvenir un autre message à ce lieutenant Nogami…

…Beaucoup plus tard chez le doc…

— C'est gentil à vous de me prêter votre installation, déclara Saeko tout sourire.

— C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider lieutenant.

— Si je comprends bien votre système seule mon nom d'utilisateur suffit pour me connecter.

— Oui.

— Et ensuite je peux modifier mon mot de passe à ma guise sans avoir à rentrer l'ancien.

— C'est exact. La machine s'occupe du reste, sourit le professeur.

— Merci, fit Saeko en souriant tandis que l'accès à Interpol était de nouveau possible.

…Retour sur l'immeuble de tantôt…

Des modifications se firent sur l'écran qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Une personne avait réussi à l'éjecter et à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il pianota sur le clavier sans succès. Il était grillé…..Devait-il pour autant prévenir ses ravisseurs ? Que risquait-il s'il se taisait ? Il eut un court sourire sur son visage et finalement conserva cette information pour lui-même….

…Chez Doc…

— Voilà une bonne chose de faites ! s'exclama Saeko tout sourire même si cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne pensait.

Le Doc, l'entendant passa la tête à travers la porte.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

— Maintenant oui. Doc puis je passer un coup de téléphone ou deux ?

— Mais bien sur.

…Appartement Ryô et Kaori…

Ryô et Kaori sont simplement allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tout bien tout honneur… Kaori a chassé sa mélancolie mais se sent encore faible moralement.

Un coup de sifflet résonne subitement, lui faisant sortir sa massue et se lever vivement, prêt à frapper. A cette vue Ryô se cacha sous le drap en position fœtus assez rapidement. Kaori, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en faisant disparaître sa massue.

— J'arrive, cria-t-elle à l'attention de Laëlia tandis qu'un second coup de sifflet retentit. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en entrant dans la chambre d'amis.

Laëlia lui tendit le carnet.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger de la sorte… Mais l'appartement est trop calme et du coup je me suis demandée si vous étiez encore là.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le calme et puis sachez une chose. Nous ne laissons jamais un(e) client(e) seul(e). Même dans l'appartement, expliqua Kaori dont la voix trahissait ses émotions.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que Kaori n'allait pas fort et fit une mine interrogative qui ne lui échappa pas.

— J'ai un petit coup de fatigue, mentit Kaori à Laëlia en lui souriant.

C'était inutile. Laëlia n'était pas dupe mais voyait bien que Kaori ne voulait pas en discuter et lui rendit alors son sourire.

— Merci, pu lire Kaori sur les lèvres de Laëlia. Plus apaisée, Kaori ressortit de la chambre. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

— Laisse ! J'y vais, lui déclara Ryô en lui passant devant et en lui volant un baisé.

Elle le regarda filer et sourit avant de descendre à son tour.

— Ryô Saeba.

…

— Oui.

…

— OK ! Merci encore.

…

— Dis ! Ça a été plutôt rapide non ?

…

— Je comprends mieux.

…

— Bien sur que je vais faire passer le message.

…

— Merci. A la prochaine.

Kaori regarda Ryô qui venait de raccrocher.

…Retour à l'appartement se situant à quelques pâtés de là…

— L'avez-vous retrouvé ? hurla l'inspecteur à son subalterne.

— Elle non ! Sa voiture oui…C'est suffisant pour notre prochain objectif, répondit le subalterne avec un poil de sadisme.

— Bien. Le message est prêt ? demanda ensuite l'inspecteur plus calmement.

— Oui ! Il n'attend que votre… ordre… pour partir, répondit l'homme devant l'ordinateur à contrecœur.

— Faites le partir dès que sa voiture sera de nouveau à proximité du commissariat.

— Bien.

…

Kaori se décida finalement à briser le silence.

— C'était Saeko ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chargée.

— Oui, répondit sobrement Ryô avant de poursuivre en un sourire. Elle a réussi à retrouver son accès aux fichiers d'Interpol librement et a pu tout modifier. Ensuite, elle a téléphoné au directeur en personne, histoire de clarifier la situation auprès du préfet, son père.

Kaori soupira de soulagement.

— Elle voudrait que tu la rejoignes le plus vite possible au commissariat.

— ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kaori perplexe.

— Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

— Curieux. Bon je vais y aller alors, mais…

— Oui je ne toucherai pas à la cliente, la coupa Ryô ayant deviné les pensées de Kaori.

— Attention hein ! Sinon gare au retour de massue, rétorqua-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-ironique.

— Ha ! Ha ! rigola Ryô nerveusement avant de se taire et de lui donner un tendre baisé.

— Fais bien attention à toi, lui dit-il en souriant. Il avait un léger, mais tenace, mauvais pressentiment.

— Je serais vite de retour, répondit-elle du tac au tac.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Feu…D'artifice !

Assise devant le commissariat, Kaori patientait. Elle avait fait plus vite que Saeko. Le bruit familier d'un véhicule et son coup de frein résonna sur l'asphalte atrophié. Kaori se leva à son arrivée et s'approcha du véhicule.

…Immeuble X…

— La voiture du lieutenant Nogami vient de s'arrêter face au commissariat.

— Bien envoyez lui le message.

…Retour au commissariat…

— Coucou Saeko, dit Kaori en s'abaissant vers la fenêtre, côté passager.

— Coucou Kaori. Tu as vite fait dis-moi, s'étonna Saeko en coupant le moteur.

— Les transports en commun n'avaient pas de retard, sourit-elle avant de continuer en se relevant. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

— Oui. Mais je suppose que Ryô t'as déjà mise au courant, répondit Saeko en sortant de la voiture.

— Oui… Merci.

'Non Kaori ! Après tout ce que tu as fait l'an passé c'était bien la moindre des choses.' Songea Saeko en un sourire.

— Ceci dit, j'ai autre chose à te dire… Enfin plutôt à te demander. J'ai… Saeko s'interrompit stupéfaite. PAPA ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

… Peu de temps avant…

Toujours penché vers son bureau la tête dans ses mains, le préfet se leva subitement tandis que le télécopieur se faisait entendre. Il s'en approcha et pris le message d'un mouvement vif.

— Lieutenant Nogami, j'espère que le feu d'artifice que je vous ai préparé vous a plu. K.M.

Le préfet serra le fax rageusement puis soudain il remarqua qu'une voiture venait de se garer en contrebas. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre il remarqua vite le retour de sa fille et la présence d'une autre femme.

'Cette femme.' Songea-t-il 'Elle n'oserait tout de même pas…'

Lâchant le fax, plus que froissé, sur le sol, il fit brusquement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

— Monsieur le préfet, un appel du directeur Kawasaki d'Interpol, lui dit une standardiste, … en vain.

Il était maintenant dehors… Cette femme… C'était bien cette femme, cette tueuse de flic. Il sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche et s'approcha d'elle.

…

— PAPA ! s'exclama sa fille surprise.

Kaori n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner ou de se retourner qu'elle sentit l'acier froid des menottes lui mordre les poignets tenus soudain fermement dans son dos.

— Mais… s'étonna-t-elle tandis que perdant l'équilibre, sa tête alla heurter le toit de la voiture de Saeko. Kaori grimaça, une douleur vive à sa tempe droite.

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, fit le préfet gravement.

…Immeuble X…

— Le message est bien parti ? questionna l'inspecteur.

— Oui, répondit sobrement l'homme devant l'écran.

— Bien. Alors offrons donc le feu d'artifice au lieutenant Nogami. Elle doit s'être assez éloignée maintenant, sourit-il.

— A vos ordres, répondit l'autre homme en sortant une télécommande et en appuyant sur le bouton central.

…

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, fit le préfet gravement.

— Qu…

— PAPA ! s'exclama Saeko furieuse.

— Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous, continua le préfet sans écouter les protestations de sa fille.

— PAPA ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! insista Saeko en tapant du poing le toit de sa voiture. Un déclic se fit entendre.

Son regard alla de la voiture à son père et Kaori.

— Poussez-vous de là ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le préfet n'y prêta pas attention. Kaori, les bras dans le dos, taisant une furieuse envie de crier et cachant un rictus de douleur, nota la détresse dans la voix et sur le visage de Saeko. Comprenant ce qui allait se produire, Kaori fit alors volte-face et se retrouva subitement nez à nez avec le préfet. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se demander quoi et comment, elle le poussa à terre d'un coup de tête dans le torse. Déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent à terre, aidés par le souffle d'une explosion soudaine.

La déflagration avait fait réagir le commissariat. Plusieurs agents se pressèrent autour des victimes, tandis que d'autres avaient fait appel aux secours. Le préfet et une jeune femme gisaient inconscients sur le sol.… Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait du véhicule en flamme…Un des policiers reconnut le véhicule et chercha son propriétaire. Un autre courut vers la jeune femme. Elle avait le bras droit en flamme. Il remarqua bien les menottes et s'en étonna un court instant. Il leva soudain la tête à l'approche assez sonore de sa supérieure.

— Poussez-vous de là ! lança Saeko la tenue débraillée et se tenant son épaule gauche déjà blessée auparavant.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Les policiers s'écartèrent sur son passage. Son père était allongé sur le dos, une main sur le torse l'autre contre le sol. Kaori était allongée face contre terre, les mains menottées dans le dos. A côté de son visage, Saeko remarqua vite une tâche de sang. Un jeune policier était à côté d'elle. Il tenait dans ses mains sa veste d'uniforme en boule et visiblement brûlée.

— Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance, ordonna-t-elle sans savoir que c'était déjà fait.

— Papa… Kaori… S'il vous plaît réveillez-vous, dit-elle d'une petite voix en ôtant les menottes à Kaori. Le jeune policier se releva.

Ce fut le préfet qui retrouva ses esprits le premier. Une douleur vive s'insinua dans son corps. Il se rappelait d'un fax, de sa fille, de cette tueuse qu'il venait de menotter sous les protestations de sa fille… Ensuite c'était le trou noir… Se prenant la tête dans une main il remarqua subitement l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui et se souvint alors de la déflagration.

— Saeko ! s'écria-t-il inquiet et la cherchant du regard.

Elle était juste à ses côtés, visiblement inquiète et choquée.

— Tout va bien, sourit-elle en lâchant son bras.

— Je… Je suis désolé, dit-il en apercevant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

— Tu n'y es pour rien.

— Si… Je me suis laissé emporté par ma colère à réception de ce fax, expliqua le préfet d'un air penaud.

— Quel fax ? questionna Saeko.

— Je l'ai laissé dans mon bureau, répondit le préfet.

Kaori gémit et se releva péniblement en grimaçant. Une douleur lui martelé la tête et son bras droit semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

— Kaori. Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Saeko en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

— Oui… Ça va… Comment va ton père ? demanda-t-elle notant l'absence des menottes.

'Kaori … Makimura Kaori ?' Songea le préfet pour lui-même

— Je vais bien mademoiselle. Je vous dois toutes mes excuses… Vous êtes Kaori Makimura ? demanda-t-il avec une tonalité pleine de douceur qui tranchait net avec sa colère de tantôt.

— Oui c'est bien moi.

'Et ben ! Il est un peu long à la détente. ' Pensa Saeko.

— Saeko ! commença-t-il gravement

'Ho ! Ho ! Il va me dire que c'est de ma faute maintenant… '

— Tu…

— L'ambulance vient d'arriver, dit-elle en éludant son regard.

Kaori sourit et porta une main à sa tête. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Les ambulanciers se pressèrent autour d'eux.

Saeko souffrait de quelques contusions et d'un bleu plus important à son épaule sur laquelle elle était tombée suite à l'explosion. Le préfet avait une belle ecchymose au torse et Kaori souffrait aussi de plusieurs contusions ainsi que d'une entorse au poignet droit et une légère brûlure à l'avant-bras droit. Autour de sa tête se trouvait un bandage témoin de la violence du choc contre l'asphalte.

… La soirée était bien avancée lorsque Kaori rentra à l'appartement accompagnée de Saeko.

Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'était ouverte sur Ryô visiblement nerveux et inquiet.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa tendrement et la serra dans ses bras. Kaori ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur tandis que Saeko se manifesta par un — hum hum — sonore.

'Visiblement j'ai raté quelque chose' songea-t-elle en les regardant.

Ryô desserra son étreinte et se tourna vers la source du 'hum hum'. Puis il passa plusieurs fois de Kaori à Saeko.

— Entrez ! dit-il finalement.

Elles s'installèrent au salon où Ryô les rejoignit après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

— Vous voulez un café ? demanda-t-il se voulant calme.

— Oui merci, répondit Saeko.

— Laisse Je vais le préparer, lança Kaori avant de justifier, Saeko a des choses à te dire concernant le séjour de Laëlia à l'hôpital. Puis elle se leva et gagna la cuisine.

Ryô n'était pas aussi concentré qu'il en donnait l'air. Il voulait aller voir Kaori et continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Tu m'écoutes Ryô ? demanda Saeko perplexe après un bref résumé.

— Heu, oui Kaori ! répondit-il.

Saeko sourit tendrement devant Ryô. Il ne lui avait pas vu ce sourire depuis l'histoire de la pièce de théâtre montée par Yuka. Toutefois il se demandait quoi. Lorsque Kaori revint avec le café, Saeko dit alors :

— Maintenant que Kaori est de nouveau avec nous, j'espère que tu m'écouteras plus attentivement.

Là, Ryô compris le pourquoi du sourire. Kaori, elle, ne comprenait pas ce que Saeko voulait dire.

— Bon pour te résumer, de nouveau, les faits, sache que le tueur a tenté d'éliminer un policier et une infirmière. Tous deux n'ont pas vu son visage correctement. Il se faisait passer pour un médecin et portait une paire de lunettes de soleil. En fait, hormis la française, je suis la seule autre personne capable de l'identifier sans problème.

— Saeko ! Tu ne crois pas que… la coupa soudainement Kaori.

— C'est une possibilité que j'ai envisagé, répondit Saeko avant la fin de la question.

— Vous pouvez m'éclairer ? questionna Ryô perdu.

— Je pense que tu as déjà dû remarquer nos petits ennuis de santé, commença Saeko.

— Oui ! répondit Ryô gravement en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-moi deviner. Les affaires sont liées !

— C'est fort probable, et disons qu'un petit malin a voulut jouer au pyrotechnicien avec ma voiture, déclara Saeko la voix subitement lourde.

— Il y a eut d'autres victimes ? demanda Ryô gravement.

— Mis à part Kaori et moi, d'une façon plus légère, mon… Mon père était aussi à proximité.

— Il va bien ? s'enquit Ryô.

— Oui. Grâce à Kaori. En fait il était sorti pour l'arrêter.

— Pour l'arrêter ? Je croyais que tu avais fait le nécessaire ! s'étonna Ryô.

— Oui, mais… Peu avant l'explosion il a reçu un fax, qui m'était adressé. Il était signé K.M. Cette personne voulait savoir si le feu d'artifice m'avait plus.

— Donc voyant Kaori à l'extérieur avec toi, il a mal interprété.

— Oui. Et le directeur d'Interpol n'avait pas pu l'avoir au téléphone. Donc il ne connaissait pas les nouvelles données. Il est alors descendu et la menotté… Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné.

— Vous avez eu de la chance ! souffla Ryô en se tournant vers sa moitié.

— Oui… Et à la lecture du fax, je me suis dit que cette explosion n'était qu'un autre avertissement.

— Qui ? Smith ?

— Non. Je ne pense pas. A ce propos. Smith est un nom que l'on retrouve facilement un peu partout. Mais peu de Smith laisse des traces derrière eux.

— Tu as trouvé des informations.

— J'ai ressorti cinq dossiers de Smith différent.

— Cinq ? s'étonna Ryô.

— Oui. J'y ai retrouvé des similitudes. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour donner une conclusion. J'attends encore d'autres informations… En tout cas je sens que je touche au but, finit Saeko en se levant.

— Si tu touches au but reste prudente. A mon avis Smith ne va pas te lâcher comme ça.

— Ça… Je sais. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de charme.

Ryô et Kaori la raccompagnèrent ensuite à la porte.

— Merci pour le café. Il était succulent comme toujours, déclara Saeko en faisant sourire Kaori.

— Tu nous abandonne déjà ? fit Ryô en faisant la moue.

— Ryô… Pour ce soir occupes-toi plutôt de Kaori, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Aussi bien Kaori que Ryô savait que ce clin d'œil était significatif. Ils savaient qu'elle savait. Bien qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir Kaori lui sourit en retour tandis que Ryô l'attrapa par l'épaule en rigolant nerveusement.

'J'aurais bien des questions à leur poser sur ce sujet mais… J'attendrais.' Songea Saeko en souriant de plus belle.

Elle leur fit signe de la main et s'en alla. Kaori tourna son visage vers Ryô, ils s'échangèrent un long regard avant de s'embrasser avec amour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Smith passe à l'action (1/2)

L'explosion devant le commissariat n'avait pas fait réagir que des policiers. Des curieux s'étaient attroupés autour du lieu de l'incident et des rumeurs d'attentat sur le préfet faisaient l'objet de débats. Parmi ces badauds, un homme ! Narquois il avait regardé la scène de A à Z. Et lorsque l'inspectrice avait découvert, un peu tardivement, la présence de la bombe, il avait jubilé.

Le hic était que la principale cible s'en était sortie quasiment indemne. Ses sujets n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il se devait donc de les punir comme ils le méritaient. Et pour ce faire il n'y avait qu'une sentence… La mort !

Tournant les talons, il disparu au coin de la rue au moment où les secours arrivaient. Il se fixa alors deux nouveaux objectifs. Eliminer ses sbires et éliminer l'inspectrice de police. Ensuite seulement se pencherait-il sur le cas de ce témoin gênant.

Sa priorité fut donnée à l'élimination de ses pions… Ils étaient moins dangereux que la policière et cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de l'avoir une bonne fois pour toute. D'un pas plus que tranquille il gagna sa voiture et se mêla à la circulation.

… Immeuble X… 15 minutes plus tard.

— Dites inspecteur, fit son subalterne.

— Mmm ?

— Aviez-vous quelque chose à reprocher à l'inspecteur Nogami ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda l'inspecteur en levant un sourcil.

— Et bien… Je… Je me posais la question… Faut dire que faire exploser la voiture d'une collègue de travail… Ceci dit ça a l'air d'avoir provoqué un sacré raffut là-bas, dit le subalterne avec un air benêt.

— Je vais te dire… Ça ne te regarde pas et…

— Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? demanda une voix grave derrière la porte en l'interrompant

L'inspecteur sentit une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son visage.

— Qui… Qui va là ? demanda-t-il de manière incertaine.

— A moins que vous n'ayez honte de vous-même. Honte de vous être fait humilier par une femme, continua la voix dans le couloir.

Dans l'appartement le silence s'était installé. L'inspecteur regardait la porte à moitié rageur, à moitié terrorisé.

— Si vous ne dites rien je vais continuer à votre place, ricana l'homme en dehors.

L'inspecteur serra les poings de rage.

— Je prends votre silence pour un oui. Chers auditeurs voyez-vous, votre inspecteur, cet homme aux méthodes plus que douteuses, s'est simplement fait exclure de la police pour fautes graves. Ce n'est pas par manque de preuves qu'il ne le fut pas avant mais parce qu'il inspirait la terreur à ses collègues. L'arrivée de l'inspecteur Nogami, et celle de feu l'inspecteur Makimura, lui ont brisé ses rêves de grandeur. Sa déchéance ce fit en beauté et depuis ce jour il voue à l'inspecteur Nogami une haine farouche.

— Vous allez regretter vos paroles.

— Vraiment ? fit la voix d'un air hautain avant d'enfoncer la porte

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la petite pièce faisant tousser tous les occupants. L'homme devant l'ordinateur s'empressa de pianoter son clavier sans lever la tête. L'inspecteur sentit un frisson le traverser lorsque la poussière s'estompa lui permettant d'identifier ce nouveau venu.

— Smith… balbutia-t-il.

Son subalterne avait déjà levé son arme, prêt à faire feu sur l'intrus, puis il réalisa.

— Comment ça Smith ? Je croyais que vous ne le connaissiez pas.

L'inspecteur grimaça de mépris.

— Que voulez-vous ? siffla-t-il tentant de se faire menaçant.

— Vos vies misérables !

Et sans plus d'explications il lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Le subalterne, paniqué, tira une première fois, ne l'effleurant même pas. Sans même le regarder, Smith lui offrit le même sort. Il ne restait alors plus que l'homme devant l'ordinateur qui venait de finir son message et de l'envoyer. Il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête et sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Il allait devenir fou. Tous ses membres tremblaient et il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Il sentait l'aura meurtrière de ce Smith braquait sur lui. Tentant une dernière carte et toujours sans lever le regard il dit :

— Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu… Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Smith eut un rictus malingre.

— Je le crois bien.

Pensant s'en être sorti, l'homme esquissa un sourire… Mais… Dans le sens de Smith le ' je le crois bien' n'était pas forcément bénéfique pour cette personne. Smith élimina aussi ce témoin. Un sifflement l'interrompit tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement. D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur il aperçut la fenêtre de message : Fax bien envoyé. Voulant voir ce dont il s'agissait il ne réussit qu'à obtenir un nouveau message. Fax supprimé Il râla alors tout bas et se tourna vers sa dernière victime.

— Qu'as-tu bien pu envoyer et à qui ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Sa victime, déjà morte, avait alors comme un regard moqueur.

— Qu'importe cela pimentera un peu la partie.

Il quitta alors l'appartement tranquillement et entama sa stratégie pour se débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute, de l'inspecteur Nogami.

…Commissariat principal, bureau de l'inspecteur Nogami au lendemain de l'explosion, 7H45…

'Tiens un nouveau fax' Songea Saeko en s'approchant de l'appareil tandis qu'elle arrivait à peine.

« ceci est une confession… ma confession. peu importe qui je suis INSPECTEUR. SOUS la menace on m'a obligé à trafiquer une photographie dont j'étais l'auteur. LES originales et les négatifs ont été envoyés en ORDRE chez un ami dont le nom ne vous dira rien. DE plus SMITH semble être sur les lèvres de mes tortionnaires. UNE chose est sure la BOMBE de votre voiture n'était pas qu'une simple mise en garde. je DOIS me dépêcher d'EXPLOSER mon cœur. »

'Drôle de phrase' Songea Saeko. 'A moins que … oui bien sur il y a un autre message dans ce message.

« LORS DE LA FINALE DE BASE-BALL misez . PLUSIEURS yens sur les CORBEAUX, SI MES INFOS SONT EXACTS, des députés SERONT PRESENTS ET PERIRONT ALORS. »

'Tiens on dirait que cet informateur n'avait plus le temps de cacher ses informations. Que donne le message ?'

—Inspecteur. Sous les ordres de Smith, une bombe doit exploser lors de la finale de base-ball. Plusieurs corbeaux, si mes infos sont exactes, seront présents et périront alors.

'Bien. Alors la finale de base-ball aura lieu dans cinq jours et pour annuler l'événement cela ne va pas être évident. Pour ce qui est des corbeaux ça m'arrange un peu mais ça voudrait aussi dire que Smith en a après eux mais pourquoi ?'

— Bien ma fille, allons faire part de ces informations à papa, dit elle en sortant de son bureau.

…Quinze à vingt minutes après, de nouveau dans son bureau…

— Il est infernal, s'exclama-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y adossa un instant et soupira. Elle remarqua alors la présence d'un colis sur son bureau.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Qui … s'étonna-t-elle à haute voix en s'en approchant.

A trois pas de son bureau elle s'arrêta tandis que dans le couloir résonnaient des pas précipités. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment sur son père.

— Saeko ! hurla-t-il en colère.

Elle se retourna impassible. C'est alors qu'une forte déflagration retentit l'envoyant voler dans les bras de son père et brisant les carreaux alentours. L'intégralité du bureau avait été soufflée par l'explosion et les bureaux voisins n'avaient pas été épargnés. Outre un bourdonnement d'oreilles, Saeko ressentait une vive douleur dans tout son corps. Tremblante, elle tenta de se relever… En vain. Elle entendit l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle, autour de son père et des autres victimes. Combien de personnes avaient été pris dans cet attentat. Malgré son regard clos elle su qui était l'auteur de ce méfait. Smith…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La seconde demande de Saeko !

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas d'appareil signalant une quelconque blessure grave, mais la douleur restait néanmoins présente malgré un perfuseur. La tête lui tourna un instant lui faisant porter sa main droite à son front. Elle sentit un bandage sous ses doigts et s'examina à la recherche d'autres blessures. Son bras gauche semblait de nouveau en avoir pris un coup. Avec une infime précaution dans ses mouvements elle appuya sur la sonnette d'appel… Une infirmière arriva peu après.

— Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

'Aujourd'hui ?' Songea Saeko.

— Un peu désorientée. Quel jour sommes-nous s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

— Nous sommes mercredi. Rassurez-vous il est normal que vous soyez désorientée. Vous êtes restée inconsciente 3 jours.

— 3 jours ! s'exclama Saeko stupéfaite.

— Oui, et vous avez eu droit à des visiteurs de tout âge.

— Dites-moi ! Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de l'explosion qui m'a conduite ici ? questionna Saeko pensive. 'Des visiteurs de tout âge… Kaori ?'

— Plus ou moins. Il y a eut six autres blessés dont deux se trouvent encore dans un état critique. Du moins aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai entendu.

— Critique ! s'exclama Saeko le cœur lourd.

— Je ne peux, hélas, rien vous dire de plus vous savez, affirma l'infirmière en installant Saeko plus confortablement.

— Je comprends…. Seulement… Qu'en est-il du préfet de police Nogami ? … C'est mon père

— Il est sorti hier. Il était assez remonté je l'admets… Surtout de ne pas pouvoir rester près de vous.

Saeko sourit alors à la remarque.

— Pourrais-je passer un ou deux coups de téléphone ?

— Bien sur je vais vous chercher un appareil, sourit l'infirmière en sortant de la pièce.

Saeko soupira et ferma les yeux un instant… Cinq minutes après l'on toqua à la porte.

— Entrez ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement à son plus grand étonnement. Elle ressentit soudain une forte animosité qui la fit tressaillir bien malgré-elle.

'Il n'oserait tout de même pas…' pensa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la va-vite… Rien… Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse utiliser à proximité… Elle tenta de se lever… En vain. Elle entendit la porte être verrouillée. La silhouette qu'elle redoutait se profila devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux rapidement, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle le sentait néanmoins se rapprocher. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle comme s'il savait qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il eut un sourire fourbe, machiavélique…

— Allons inspecteur Nogami ! Pas de ça entre nous, vous venez de me répondre, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Saeko frissonna et ouvrit les yeux, menaçante.

— Hou mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur, ironisa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le regardait avec hargne. Ce Smith n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Elle le savait.

— Que me vaut l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claquante.

— Un dernier regard avant de vous voir périr, répondit Smith sobrement en sortant lentement son arme.

Saeko l'identifia rapidement C'était le même modèle que Ryô. Un Python 357 magnum.

— Croyez-vous que ce sera aussi simple ? demanda Saeko ironique.

Smith eut alors un mouvement, presque imperceptible, d'hésitation, mais continua son geste. Saeko le suivait des yeux et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine… Peur… Oui elle avait peur… Mais ce n'était pas une peur profonde. Du bruit dans le couloir la sortit de sa léthargie, la faisant alors réagir au quart de tour. Elle attrapa vivement son oreiller, de son bras valide, et s'en servit pour donner un coup sur l'arme tandis qu'un premier coup de feu claqua dans la pièce et que l'arme chuta.

Dans le couloir une infirmière s'évertuait à forcer la porte, bientôt rejoint par la sécurité…

— Sale garce ! siffla Smith entre ses dents en se jetant sur elle.

Saeko roula vers le perfuseur et s'en servit pour rester debout. Une douleur dans la cheville gauche lui fit comprendre que cette dernière avait été aussi touchée lors de l'explosion. Smith s'étala sur le lit vide. Il se releva furibond et fondit sur sa proie en lui décochant un direct du gauche. Saeko ne pu esquiver le coup et l'encaissa sans broncher. Elle alla heurter le mur derrière elle avec fracas et fit tomber le contenu de l'étagère à proximité du lit. Gémissante, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Sans s'en préoccuper, Smith alla ramasser son arme.

Une tâche rouge sur le sol à sa gauche attira l'attention de Saeko. C'était une rose rouge en origami. Les yeux grands ouverts, et le cœur serré, Saeko attrapa la rose d'une main tremblante et la serra contre son cœur.

'Kaori…' songea-t-elle en sentant la tristesse la gagner.

Dans le couloir on tambourinait d'autant plus à la porte. De nouveau devant l'inspecteur Smith rigola nerveusement.

— Cette fois adieu inspecteur Nogami.

Au moment où il allait tirer, la fenêtre du fond vola en éclats et un second coup de feu brisa le silence l'obligeant à se retourner.

— City Hunter, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se tenant l'épaule gauche.

Ryô, arme à la main, eut un sourire ironique. Smith se rangea alors du côté de la prudence et pris la poudre d'escampette en passant par la deuxième fenêtre, plus proche de lui. Une fois Smith parti, Ryô rangea son arme et s'approcha s'elle.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à la fois doux et grave.

— …X Y Z… Ryô… Tue moi ! répondit-elle autoritaire mais difficilement. Elle avait les yeux rouges et humides mais ne pleurait pas.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclama-t-il en la secouant un peu trop fort.

Elle grimaça et lâcha la rose. Ryô en pris note rapidement.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit.

Puis il ramassa la rose en papier et la lui donna avant d'aller ouvrir aux infirmières et à la sécurité qui n'avait pas réussi à forcer la porte. Une des infirmières faillit chuter s'il n'était pas resté derrière. Ouvrant la bouche pour crier après Ryô elle remarqua rapidement les bris de verre et courut droit vers sa patiente. Saeko fixait la petite rose et un léger sourire fit son apparition. Ryô remarqua le mélange de ce sourire. A la fois doux mais triste. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'une autre infirmière l'invita à sortir de la chambre.

Les dernières paroles de Saeko résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

'Tue moi !' C'était un profond appel au secours, il le savait. Saeko fut ensuite transporté dans une nouvelle chambre. Tout en suivant, il fut bientôt rattrapé par le préfet de police qui marchait avec une paire de béquilles.

— Jeune homme attendez !

Ryô s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

— Bonjour monsieur le préfet, dit-il poliment.

— Bonjour oui ! Une infirmière m'a dit que vous pourrez m'expliquer le changement de chambre de ma fille.

— Smith ! énonça simplement et clairement Ryô.

— Quoi Smith ! gronda le préfet. Ce nom lui faisait écho depuis ces derniers jours.

Ryô soupira dépité.

— Smith a voulu éliminer votre fille, dit Ryô impassible.

Il sentit alors l'aura du préfet bouillir. Il voulait exploser sa rage mais se contentait, difficilement, de la retenir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal, le rassura Ryô calmement. Allons la voir ensemble, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Ryô ne savait qu'en penser. Seulement c'était le seul moyen qu'il voyait pour clarifier la situation.

Ryô et le préfet entrèrent ensuite dans la nouvelle chambre de Saeko. Ryô s'adossa au mur face à elle.

— Bonjour Saeko, la salua son père.

— Bonjour papa.

Le sourire qu'elle avait s'estompa en le voyant avec la paire de béquilles. Son visage refléta sa tristesse et sa douleur, plus morale que physique. Son père s'en aperçut et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Papa… Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Saeko. Je vais bien… Tout le monde est actuellement hors de danger.

Ryô leva la tête. Il y avait d'autres victimes.

— J'ai vu le médecin ce matin. Quatre pourront sortir d'ici 2 ou 3 jours. Quant aux inspecteurs Saotome et Hiroichi, leurs vies ne sont plus en danger.

Saeko soupira à moitié soulagée. Elle leva la tête vers Ryô et le regarda gravement.

— Papa. Tu veux bien nous laisser cinq minutes.

— Mais…

— Saeko ! Je préférerai que ton père soit au courant, déclara Ryô sobrement.

— Tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

— …Oui… Mais je n'attends rien de toi en retour si ce n'est le sourire que tu avais lors de la représentation de la belle au bois dormant, expliqua-t-il en un sourire malin.

Elle le regarda perplexe. Etait-il au courant ? Non c'était impossible. Seule une autre personne connaissait la vérité… Alors que voulait dire cette phrase. Avait-il des doutes ?

— Vous voulez bien m'expliquer, s'exclama le préfet perdu.

— Ryô à toi l'honneur, fit Saeko avec ironie.

— Monsieur le préfet, ne m'en veuillez pas… Je dois tuer votre fille, énonça Ryô clairement et avec une certaine gravité.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Smith passe à l'action (2/2)

Smith persifla entre ses dents. Ce City Hunter avait réussi à le surprendre… D'un autre côté sa présence ici était plutôt une heureuse surprise. Il avait le champ libre pour agir. À moins bien évidemment qu'il n'ait pris ses précautions. Il regagna son véhicule pensif, banda sa blessure avant de regarder le radar cachait dans sa boîte à gants, puis il démarra.

… Plus loin, appartement de Ryô et Kaori…

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Saeko avait été victime d'un attentat, la tension était montée d'un cran entre Ryô et Kaori. Des disputes éclataient pour un oui, pour un non. Kaori s'en sentait rabaissée, blessée.

Aujourd'hui Ryô était parti sans rien dire, mettant Kaori dans une rage folle. Elle était en colère contre lui, contre elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que Ryô voulait la mettre sur la touche, comme lors de l'affaire des corbeaux.

Plus remontée que jamais, elle entendit subitement Laëlia la siffler. Elle lâcha alors la poupée à l'effigie de Ryô et alla la voir. Dans le couloir elle entendit un second, mais faible, coup de sifflet qui la fit redoubler de vitesse.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en entrant dans la chambre.

Laëlia était tordue de douleur.

'Et Ryô qui n'est pas là,' songea Kaori en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle lui tâta le front. Elle était bouillante de fièvre. Ces derniers jours aussi avaient été difficiles pour la cliente. Des crises de douleur se faisaient plus fréquentes malgré les médicaments. Kaori, un doute à l'esprit, retira le bandage de l'épaule. La cicatrisation semblait se dérouler normalement si ce n'était une rougeur en un point bien précis.

— Je reviens. Je vais appeler du renfort, lui dit-elle en ressortant rapidement.

Cinq minutes après on toqua à la porte et Kaori s'empressa d'ouvrir à Mick et Kazue.

— Tiens. Ryô n'est pas là ! s'étonna Mick.

Kaori soupira.

— Comme tu peux le voir, dit-elle avec une certaine froideur avant de suivre Kazue.

— Kaori mon amour ! Je suis tout à toi ! s'écria-t-il alors en se jetant sur elle.

Kaori écarta sa tête suffisamment pour laisser passer une massue, signée Kazue, qui frappa Mick de plein fouet.

— Merci Kazue, dit Kaori qui avait cependant déjà sorti sa spéciale « Mick gros pervers ! »

— Mais je t'en prie, répondit Kazue nerveusement.

Sitôt près de Laëlia elle remarqua vite l'anomalie.

— Kaori. Il faut la transporter dans ma salle de soins. Elle ne peut pas rester ainsi plus longtemps.

— B. Bien.

— Je m'en occupe, déclara Mick qui s'était relevé. Par contre nous passons par le sous-sol. Ce sera plus discret et direct.

Kazue et Kaori acquiescèrent en silence. Mick récupéra alors la jeune femme dans ses bras puis ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Non loin de là, un radar indiqua un déplacement et un sourire amusé s'esquissa sur un visage sadique.

Cinq autres minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la salle de soins aménagée au sous-sol. Mick déposa Laëlia sur la table d'opération et retourna près de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur malsaine de danger…

— Kaori ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, murmura Kazue.

— Ok.

Elles préparèrent la jeune femme pour une petite intervention chirurgicale. Sous le contrôle de Kazue, Kaori lui fit une anesthésie. Puis, d'un geste précis, Kazue incisa dans la rougeur. Elle y découvrit un morceau de métal assez petit qu'elle passa à Kaori, puis nettoya l'intérieur de la plaie. Kaori observa la trouvaille attentivement.

— On dirait une puce électronique, murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de Mick se fit soudain plus grave et il s'empressa de verrouiller la porte à clef. Kaori le remarqua et détruisit aussitôt la puce électronique. Kazue referma la plaie et nota que le visage de sa patiente était plus serein. Alors qu'elle finissait le dernier point, une coupure de courant eut lieu.

— Qu'est-ce que ? s'étonna Kazue.

— Il est là, murmura Mick sentant le danger se rapprocher.

'Qui ?' Songea Kaori.

Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Des pas claquèrent dans le silence subit. Kaori sentait la nervosité la gagner. Mick effaça sa présence rapidement. Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de soins, un homme. Il remarqua vite que son jouet avait été découvert puis détruit. Mais il était trop tard. Il était assez proche pour ressentir la tension des occupants de la pièce. Il en compta trois. Deux fortes, une plus faible. Il sourit en les définissants. Ce n'était que des femmes. Il eut un sourire machiavélique…

Ce serait un vrai jeu d'enfant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna… Sans succès. La porte était verrouillée. Il effaça son sourire et sortit un passe de sa poche. A l'intérieur Mick avait fait signe à Kazue et Kaori de se cacher. Kazue obéit sans peine, mais Kaori demeura près de sa cliente, une massue à la main. Mick soupira manquant de révéler sa présence. Un déclic eut pour effet de faire sursauter Kazue qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre faisant frissonner Kaori qui resserra sa prise sur sa massue. De nouveau le silence s'installa tandis que la lumière de secours s'alluma finalement, plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité. Kaori se fit alors disparaître sous le bloc opératoire. L'homme entra d'un pas tranquille. Il localisa sa proie rapidement, ainsi que les deux autres femmes. L'air de rien, il s'approcha et sortit une arme blanche de sa poche… Il s'arrêta à côté de sa future victime.

— Mesdemoiselles ! Resterez-vous cachées à me regarder tuer votre amie ? questionna-t-il avec ironie en approchant son arme du cou de Laëlia.

Kaori sentait la colère l'envahir. Elle ne pourrait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle le savait. Kazue frissonna. Cet homme était dangereux. Elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même… L'homme s'amusa de l'effet qu'il faisait. Son arme n'était maintenant qu'à cinq centimètres du cou de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta subitement. Une des deux femmes était sortie de sa cachette et lui faisait face avec une force mentale sans précédent, lui rappelant néanmoins l'inspectrice Nogami.

'Kaori… Tu es folle !' songea Mick.

— Je vois que vous êtes raisonnable, dit-il en levant ses yeux vers elle.

Il reconnut alors la silhouette de la jeune femme qui avait été prise dans l'explosion de la voiture de Nogami.

— Par contre si j'étais vous je lâcherai l'arme que vous tenez.

Kaori obtempéra sans sourciller, cherchant la faille dans sa garde. L'homme trouva la situation calme, facile… Trop calme, trop facile… Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et cette assurance qu'il devinait dans le regard de cette femme. Sa confiance en était étourdissante. La perplexité le gagna. Devait-il éliminer sa proie et offrir une ouverture d'attaque à cette femme, ou devait-il l'éliminer avant sa proie principale ? Était-elle si dangereuse qu'il le pressentait ? Elle n'en donnait pourtant pas l'impression. Qui était-elle ? Il ne voyait pas son visage correctement. Il y avait eut un temps mort. Un arrêt dans ses gestes qui le troublait.

Lentement il releva son arme et la pointa vers Kaori. Elle remarqua vite le changement de comportement de cet homme et recula pour l'éloigner de sa cliente. Obnubilé par cette femme, il n'y prêta guère attention et bientôt Kaori se retrouva adossée au mur.

'Kaori bon sang…' ragea Mick intérieurement.

Bien vite ce dernier remarqua le manège et le but de Kaori. Elle lui offrait une ouverture.

'Bien joué ma belle.' sourit-il alors.

— Cette fois tu ne peux plus reculer, lâcha l'homme sournoisement.

Kaori esquissa un sourire qu'il ne pu voir.

— Jeune fille, vous n'aurez bientôt plus la même assurance en vous, dit-il avec hargne.

Il l'attrapa alors furieusement par la gorge avec sa seule main droite. Surprise, Kaori gémit et porta ses deux mains à ce bras puissant pour tenter de se défaire de cette étreinte suffocante. Elle le sentit la lâcher lentement tandis que Mick disait avec gravité :

— Lâche la si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Smith sentit toute l'aura meurtrière et furieuse de cet homme sortit de nulle part envahir la pièce. Ce n'était pas la phrase et l'aura qui lui avait fait lâcher prise. C'était le contact glacial du canon d'une arme à feu contre sa tête qui l'avait fait obéir.

Il venait de se faire avoir et son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup. Comment cet homme avait-il échappé à ses sens. Qui était-il ? Kaori, libre, inspira longuement et se frotta la gorge. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir mais se força à rester debout. Elle regarda ce Smith droit dans les yeux, il n'en avait pas fini. Elle le devinait. Elle le vit sourire diaboliquement. Sans se retourner il porta un coup de coude à Mick qui appuya sur la gâchette par réflexe. L'homme évita le tir et Kaori sentit la balle lui frôler le visage pour se loger dans le mur à ses côtés. Dans le même temps elle sortit une bombe lacrymogène de sa poche et en vida le contenu sur les yeux de Smith qui hurla de douleur. Il frappa alors au hasard et ne pu que bloquer son arme dans le mur qu'il abandonna alors. Fou de rage, il fit demi-tour, bousculant Mick qui se relevait et s'enfuit en se basant sur le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir.

— Foi de Smith, vous aurez bien vite de mes nouvelles, hurla-t-il en sortant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Une terrible vérité!

Ils restèrent un moment dans l'obscurité, hagards, choqués, mais sains et saufs.

Le courant fut soudain rétabli. Kaori se laissa tomber sur le sol. La nervosité et la peur avaient finalement repris le dessus. Mick de nouveau debout chercha Kazue du regard. Elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se jeta en larmes dans ses bras.

— Chut ! Ça va aller mon cœur. C'est fini, lui murmura-t-il en la berçant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kaori. Elle frissonnait et sa joue…

'Oups ! J'ai gaffé.'

— Kaori, ça va ? demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se releva tremblotante.

— Oui. Merci Mick.

D'un pas qu'elle trouva lourd elle s'approcha ensuite de la cliente.

'Foi de Smith… Smith…Smith…' Ce nom résonna un bon moment dans son esprit.

— Smith, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Laëlia.

Soudain, un froid glacial pénétra dans la salle. Mick leva son arme, protégeant Kazue de son corps. Kaori, frissonnante malgré-elle, apprêta une massue. Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut alors la silhouette de Ryô, les sens en alerte et visiblement mécontent. Seulement, Kaori remarqua une expression inhabituelle chez lui. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il était dans une sorte d'état second. Il visa subitement Mick avec son arme.

— Hé Ryô ça ne va pas ? demanda l'américain avec sérieux.

— Qu'as-tu fait à Kaori ? rétorqua-t-il gravement.

— Ryô ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'écria-t-elle en s'interposant.

— Pousses-toi de là, lui dit-il brutalement.

'Mais c'est pas vrai.' songea-t-elle.

— Excuse-moi Ryô. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué, mais je sais que je dois calmer tes ardeurs, expliqua-t-elle ennuyée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que l'ombre de la massue se profila au dessus de sa tête, et s'abattit sur lui avec férocité. L'onde de choc eut pour effet de réveiller Laëlia. Complètement déboussolée, elle chercha un repère quelconque du regard. Kaori remarqua son réveil et s'en approcha, laissant Ryô sous la masse.

— Nous sommes dans la salle de soins d'une amie. Vous aviez un corps étranger dans votre blessure. C'est à cause de ce dernier que vous aviez des douleurs. A partir de maintenant tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre, lui sourit Kaori.

— …Merci… murmura Laëlia d'une voix nasillarde.

Kaori sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Le regard de Laëlia se fit soudain perplexe et se posa sur la joue de Kaori. Cette dernière se sentit rougir devant ce regard insistant.

— …Visage ? demanda Laëlia sans la quitter des yeux.

Kaori porta alors sa main à sa joue et sentit un liquide sous ses doigts.

'Du sang ?'

Elle revécut alors le coup de feu… Elle avait eu de la chance !

— Ce n'est rien qu'une éraflure… lui dit-elle.

Laëlia demeurait songeuse. Que c'était-il passé en vérité.

— Je… Je vous expliquerai une fois que nous serons rentrés, rajouta ensuite Kaori.

— Bonne idée ! rétorqua Ryô ayant retrouvé un sérieux 'normal'.

Le coup de massue lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici… arme à la main…La dernière chose dont il se souvenait effectivement, était d'avoir tiré sur Saeko, souriante, la laisser expirer son dernier souffle dans les bras de son père… Ensuite… Une chose était certaine ! L'air ambiant était électrique. Mick sentit que tout danger était écarté et finit par ranger son arme avant de se tourner, de nouveau, vers Kazue. Il lui fit un clin d'œil plein de charme. Elle se détendit alors à son tour.

Dix minutes après, tous étaient de nouveau chez Ryô et Kaori, au salon. Laëlia avait été déposé avec grand soin sur le sofa. Kazue s'était rapprochée de Kaori pour lui nettoyer la joue tandis que Mick avait pris sur lui de relater les derniers événements. Laëlia se sentit défaillir au fur et à mesure de cette histoire. Quant à Kaori, même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait le regard de Ryô posé sur elle. C'était à la fois un regard plein de colère, d'inquiétude et de fierté.

Colère d'avoir mis sa vie ainsi en danger !

Inquiétude car elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie.

Fierté d'avoir trouvé une ouverture dans la garde de Smith.

— A propos Ryô. Cet homme ne s'est présenté qu'en dernier recours… Avant de s'enfuir, précisa Kazue en posant un pansement sur la joue de Kaori.

Elle savait pertinemment que Ryô en voulait à Kaori pour avoir agit ainsi. C'était la plupart du temps ainsi… Peut-être cette fois lui ferait-il un compliment pour être restée en vie !

— Ce n'était pas une raison pour agir si inconsciemment, lâcha-t-il sévèrement.

— Ryô… Je… commença Kaori avec force, mais sa voix se perdit en un soupir.

Elle ne voulait pas entamer un nouveau débat sur ce sujet.

— Ceci dit on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Mick d'une voix pleine de reproche. Ce dernier savait inévitablement que Kaori n'avait pas agit de manière irréfléchie.

Le visage de Ryô se ferma et il demeura silencieux un instant.

— Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est…

— C'est ? demanda Mick intrigué.

— Je… J'ai… J'ai tué Saeko, avoua-t-il sombrement.

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe, incrédule. Il blaguait, ce ne pouvait être vrai… Pourtant son visage était terrifiant de vérité. Kazue porta ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. Kaori bafouilla.

— Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Mick en se levant.

— Tu as bien entendu Mick, répondit Ryô aussi gravement.

Mick jaugea Ryô du regard, et il s'en mordit les lèvres de colère. Puis il s'approcha de Kazue qu'il voyait frissonner d'horreur, de terreur, d'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi ? Kaori se leva à son tour, lentement, difficilement. Elle avait les poings serrés de rage, de colère, de chagrin. Elle doutait… Il le savait. Seulement il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

— Imbécile ! souffla-t-elle en un sanglot avant de le gifler.

— Kaori… murmura-t-il en noyant ses yeux dans ses larmes. Il abandonna alors sa chaise et enlaça Kaori tendrement. Mick… Kazue… Je suis désolé… IL le fallait !

L'intonation prise par Ryô à ce moment fit comprendre une autre vérité à Mick.

— Je comprends, lui répondit l'américain. Viens Kazue. Rentrons.

— Je… Je vous tiens au courant pour les funérailles.

Mick ressentit Kazue frémir à ce mot.

Sans répondre, ils sortirent de l'appartement, laissant Ryô et Kaori face à face, avec comme témoin quasi silencieux, Laëlia sur le sofa. Kaori, toujours en pleurs, recula des bras chaleureux de Ryô.

— Il le fallait… murmura-t-elle moqueuse. Pour ma part, il le fallait aussi ! affirma-t-elle fermement.

Ryô savait pertinemment à quoi Kaori faisait allusion.

— Kaori… Si tu devais mourir un jour, je n'y survivrai pas, lui avoua-t-il.

— Et comment crois-tu que je ferais dans la même situation ? le réprimanda-t-elle.

— C'est pour ça que je survis à chaque fois… Pour toi ! lui dit-il en la dévorant du regard.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? pleura-t-elle contre lui.

Elle faisait maintenant allusion à Saeko.

— Je ne le pouvais pas. Mais pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain, nous pouvons encore agir. Dans trois jours, lors de la finale de base-ball, Smith a prévu de tout faire sauter… C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de… Ses funérailles auront lieu après-demain. La veille de la finale. Il nous reste donc demain pour partir à la chasse aux bombes, expliqua Ryô.

— …

— Je ne veux pas t…

— C'est elle qui t'en a fait la demande n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit-elle.

— De ?

— Saeko t'a lancé un XYZ, affirma Kaori en le regardant dans les yeux.

— … Oui ! Elle ne voulait plus que d'autres personnes soient impliquées malgré eux dans cette histoire. L'explosion à son bureau a fait sept autres victimes, dit Ryô sobrement.

Kaori sentait qu'il y avait une autre vérité cachée dans cette vérité. Perdue, elle se réfugia de nouveau dans ses bras et se laissa aller, il y avait eu trop de stress et avait besoin de décompressée.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Déminage, enterrement et révélations.

La mort du lieutenant Nogami avait été officiellement annoncée par les journaux, le jour même. Elle avait été victime d'un tueur à gages dont l'identité demeurait inconnue. Une enquête était en cours. Il n'y avait eut aucun témoin… C'est le préfet, son père, qui avait découvert le corps de sa fille inerte. Elle était alors en convalescence dans un hôpital par suite d'une explosion dont elle était la cible quelques jours auparavant. A ce jour rien ne prouvait qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux cas. Ses funérailles étaient prévues le vendredi qui arrivait. (Selon les sources données par le préfet lui-même.)

Devant son poste de télé Smith eut un rire diabolique. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il vérifie cette information au plus vite…

Au Çat's Eyes la nouvelle avait bouleversée Miki et Kasumi, qui avaient alors fermé le café. Umibozû était resté impassible… Déjà prévenu par Ryô 30 secondes auparavant.

Reika et Yuka étaient aussi affectées par la mort de leur grande sœur. Yuka était allée se réfugier chez Ryô et Kaori au lendemain de sa mort.

D'ailleurs presque tout le monde était présent en vérité. Seuls Ryô, Mick et Umibozû étaient absents. Partis sur les lieux de la demi-finale de base-ball, à la recherche des explosifs. Kaori était la seule à connaître la vérité et se garda de révéler quoique ce soit. Ce fut une journée où les souvenirs refirent surface. Souvenirs pleins de tristesse, de joie, de malheur, de bonheur. Souvenirs de bêtises d'enfance entraînant alors des sourires amusés…

De leur côté, Mick, Umibozû et Ryô avaient repéré et désarmé pas moins de 20 petites bombes artisanales et 5 autres appareils plus imposants. Seulement ils éprouvaient tous trois la sensation que quelque chose leur échappé. Comme si il restait une bombe des plus dangereuses mieux caché que ses consœurs. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de retransmission de l'événement. La disposition des bombes était telle que le stade entier n'aurait pas survécu aux explosions.

Ryô photocopia le plan du stade et fit des points aux emplacements des bombes. Le dessin qu'on pouvait alors deviné était une immense toile d'araignée dont le centre était le milieu du terrain. Mais sous le terrain ils n'avaient rien vu, rien ressenti… Et encore moins sur le terrain.

— A votre avis que fait-on ? demanda Mick.

— On attend le moment propice ? interrogea Umibozû gravement.

— C'est un pari risqué, affirma Ryô.

— Si nous restons plus longtemps notre couverture risque de sauter… Sans vouloir faire d'allusion, ironisa Mick bien malgré lui.

— En effet. Ceci dit nous avons écarté une bonne part du danger mais… commença Ryô.

— Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, termina Umibozû.

— Voilà. confirma Ryô.

Mick soupira.

— Alors attendons après-demain, dit Ryô nerveux.

— Et demain ? demanda Mick.

— Demain… Nous serons présents au cimetière de police, rappela Ryô gravement.

Mick et Umibozû demeurèrent silencieux un instant.

— Allons-y, déclara Mick gravement.

Chacun acquiesça en silence.

Le lendemain, le ciel était gris et commença à pleurer alors que la cérémonie commença, en fin d'après-midi. Tout le monde était là. Le préfet était entouré de ses enfants et de sa femme. Face à lui se trouvait Ryô, Kaori, Mick et Kazue… Un peu plus loin se trouvait la témoin, entourée par trois autres personnes. Deux femmes et un homme. (Kasumi, Miki et Umibozû.) Il y avait ensuite d'autres policiers, et un homme qui restait loin, en retrait.

Le préfet demeura sous la pluie malgré les parapluies ouverts. Ryô aussi… Ce dernier sentit soudain le regard du préfet peser sur lui. Il leva la tête et le regarda. Le préfet avait un regard sérieux, à la fois triste et… heureux. Il effaça un rapide sourire et se pencha de nouveau vers le cercueil… Des larmes se mêlèrent bien vite aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage. Ryô repéra l'homme restait en retrait. Ce dernier, ayant vérifié ses doutes, partit. Il était inutile de rester exposé aux sens de City Hunter. Ryô le regarda filer et fit un signe de tête à Mick et Umibozû qui leur rendit la pareille. Ils avaient aussi remarqué cet homme. Et Mick avait reconnut cette aura… La cérémonie se termina dans le silence. Ryô glissa un mot à l'oreille de Kaori qui tressaillit. Elle le regarda, inquiète, et s'approcha ensuite de Miki, restait avec la cliente... Chacun partit alors de son côté, hormis le préfet et Ryô.

Ils demeurèrent sur place, silencieux, tandis que la pluie se dissipa. La nuit était tombée. Le préfet et Ryô semblaient attendre… Puis, effectivement, il y eut un petit bruit…Comme si on grattait du bois… Le temps était venu. Le préfet soupira soulagé. Un sourire, cette fois bien visible et sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ryô se pencha et attrapa la pelle restée à proximité. Puis il commença à creuser.

 _Flash-back_

— _Monsieur le préfet, ne m'en veuillez pas… Je dois tuer votre fille, énonça Ryô clairement et avec une certaine gravité._

— _De quoi ! s'emporta-t-il en l'empoignant fermement._

— _Papa ! Laisse-le t'expliquer, intervint Saeko calmement._

 _Il la regarda incrédule… Cet homme voulait la tuer et elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Il le relâcha alors et pris place sur une chaise, à côté de Saeko._

— _C'est mieux ainsi, lui dit-elle._

— _Merci de votre confiance, commença poliment Ryô._

 _Le préfet le regarda et croisa ses bras. Il était sur la défensive._

— _Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ? demanda Ryô._

— _Oui, répondit le préfet._

— _Sans aller jusqu'au bout de cette tragédie, et en changeant les ingrédients, il est facile de faire croire, tout comme pour Juliette, que votre fille est décédée._

— _Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda le préfet hésitant._

 _Ryô sortit alors son arme et enleva les balles du barillet. Puis il ôta sa veste et sortit une seule et unique balle de la doublure de son col._

— _Ryô ? laissa échapper Saeko interrogative._

— _Hum… Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle balle rassure-toi, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Il ouvrit la main sur la balle qu'il tenait et la lui montra en expliquant._

— _Elle a l'apparence d'une balle, mais lors du coup de feu, la capsule qui lui fait corps se dissout et c'est une aiguille qui atteint la cible… L'aiguille est enduite d'un produit qui provoque un faux arrêt cardiaque, et donne rapidement une rigidité et une pâleur cadavérique, durant 36 heures. Au bout de ce laps de temps, la 'victime' retrouve peu à peu ses sens, sa vitalité… Et le corps retrouve sa couleur, sa souplesse. De manière plus ou moins vite… Ceci dit, entre le tir et l'effet du produit ta respiration se fait saccadée, difficile… Tu expires pour de vrai, comme une personne qui rend son dernier souffle… Tu meurs pour mieux revivre._

— _Je vois, dit-elle._

 _Le préfet demeura silencieux. Ryô se tourna vers lui._

— _Cela risque d'être difficile._

— _Je vais rester à ses côtés, dit-il en attrapant la main de sa fille._

 _Saeko sourit et en eut la larme à l'œil._

— _Papa… murmura-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Ryô… Une dernière chose. Smith veut faire sauter des corbeaux lors de la finale de Base-ball._

— _C'est noté._

 _Ryô mit alors la balle dans le barillet de son arme tout en regardant Saeko avec sérieux. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :_

— _C'est une petite fille qui t'a laissé la rose en origami. Je l'ai croisé hier….. C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble._

 _Saeko ouvrit les yeux en grand et un sourire illumina son visage. Le préfet la regarda avec étonnement. Que lui avait-il dit pour la faire sourire ainsi ? Ryô tira à bout portant, sans avertir… Surprise, elle le regarda le souffle soudain coupé. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son père, ce sourire toujours aux lèvres._

— _Merci… fut son dernier mot._

 _Le préfet en eut les larmes aux yeux et serra sa fille dans ses bras._

— _Jeune homme… J'espère pour vous que vous vous n'êtes pas trompé, dit-il amer._

— _Je ne me trompe jamais, énonça Ryô en rangeant son arme avant de partir._

 _Fin du flash-back._

Ryô avait fini d'enlever la terre qui recouvrait le cercueil. Il le remonta, aidé par le préfet et l'ouvrit sur Saeko bien vivante. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père avec émotion et inspira longuement.

— Promet-moi de ne pas me faire subir cette épreuve de nouveau, lui dit-il la gorge nouée.

— C'est promis papa.

'Merci Ryô.' Songea-t-elle en le sentant s'éloigner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Levé de rideau (1/2)

Saeko remarqua vite que Ryô avait remis le cercueil en place, et que le trou était rebouché. Elle sourit tandis que son père l'aida à se relever.

— Y a-t-il d'autres personnes au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Juste ta mère, répondit le préfet. Ton ami m'a dit que l'équipe de déminage qu'il avait dépêché sur place a récupéré pas moins de 25 bombes. Ils craignent néanmoins encore des retombées. Continua-t-il en marchant vers la voiture, bras dessus dessous avec sa fille.

— Et il est trop tard pour annuler… Si nous imposions un exercice d'évacuation, juste avant le début du match. Une fois tous les spectateurs installés ?

— Sans prévenir ? Je doute que l'évacuation se fasse dans le calme !

— Il faut faire passer le mot aux organisateurs et à la sécurité pour qu'ils en informent le public.

— Ça va être serré mais c'est encore jouable, rétorqua le préfet en lui ouvrant la porte.

— Merci papa.

— De rien.

Il referma la portière derrière elle puis alla s'installer au volant et ils quittèrent le cimetière.

En arrivant à la maison familiale, et comme prévu, il n'y avait que Reika qui avait pu rester. Les collègues de Saeko avaient poliment quitté la famille Nogami en début de soirée. Bien évidemment les sœurs de Saeko s'étaient étonnées de l'absence de leur père, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Le préfet rentra le premier et trouva tout le monde au salon, alors plongé dans un silence glacial. Il échangea un regard entendu et souriant avec sa femme et attendit un instant avant de se pousser pour laisser passer Saeko.

Son arrivée provoqua des cris de bonheur. Yuka et Reika se jetèrent dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer de joie. Bien sûr elles se demandèrent quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Mais elles ne posèrent aucune question. Leur grande sœur était en vie c'était le plus important. Quant aux jumelles, elles croyaient qu'un fantôme était venu les hanté. Il fallut que leur père leur explique que c'était une comédie pour, qu'à leur tour, elles embrassent leur aînée…

Bien plus tard dans la soirée.

L'euphorie était tombée. Saeko avait apporté la lumière sur sa mort entraînant des exclamations de la part de Yuka et Reika.

— Il aurait pu nous en parler, fit Yuka la première.

— Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre ? s'étonna Reika.

— Quand même garder ça pour lui, ronchonna Yuka.

— Tu lui as promis la lune ou quoi ? interrogea Reika.

Saeko ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'interprétation de ses sœurs. Elle essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et leur dit alors :

— Ne lui en voulez pas… Il… Il était assez nerveux de toute façon. Et effectivement il m'a demandé une certaine chose en échange... Chose qu'il a déjà reçu, finit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

Elles la regardèrent perplexe devant ce sourire qu'elles ne le lui connaissaient pas. Ce n'était pas un simple sourire. C'était un sourire plus chaleureux qu'à l'usuel.

— Vous permettez que je vous laisse quelques secondes. Je dois passer un coup de fil, it Saeko.

— Quoi ! Tu veux de nouveau nous abandonner ! se plaignit Yuka à moitié sérieuse.

Tout en se levant, Saeko lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, puis elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro en restant à portée de vue de ses sœurs.

…Appartement de Ryô et Kaori… 01H00 du matin !

Le téléphone sonnait dans l'appartement silencieux plongé dans l'obscurité.

— Ryô… Téléphone, grommela Kaori allongée à ses côtés.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement étouffé en guise de réponse. Ronchonneuse, elle se leva devant l'insistance de la sonnerie.

— Allo, Kaori Sae… Makimura, dit-elle mal réveillée.

Sae ! A-t-elle faillit dire Saeba ? Depuis quand ?' Songea Saeko dont le visage interrogatif n'échappa pas aux regards de Yuka et Reika.

— Bonsoir Kaori. Désolée de te déranger si tard mais…

— Il n'est qu'une heure du matin tu sais Saeko, l'interrompit-elle en regardant l'heure.

Elle eut soudain un blanc…

'Saeko ! '

— SAEKO ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement plus réveillée et avec chaleur.

— En personne. Pourrais-tu me passer Ryô s'il te plaît ? répondit-elle amusée par la réaction tardive de Kaori.

— Oui ! Contente de t'entendre.

Saeko devina que Kaori connaissait la vérité. Mais à quel point ? Autant que Ryô ?

— Attends un peu que j'aille le tirer du lit.

— Il est déjà couché ? demanda Saeko étonnée.

Il est vrai que Ryô était plutôt du genre à se coucher plus tardivement.

— Euh… Oui… Il… Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mentit Kaori.

Après tout elle n'allait pas lui raconter sa séance privée avec l'étalon de Shinjuku. Il était rentré vers les 22H30, ses vêtements en désordre et poussiéreux. Elle avait deviné la soirée qu'il avait eu et lui proposa une bonne douche pour se délasser… Une bonne douche à deux. Mais sur ce point elle ne le lui avait pas dit et s'était invitée dans la salle de bain à son insu. Bien évidemment la douche avait pris une tournure toute autre… Pour finir dans la chambre à coucher…

De nouveau dans la chambre, le téléphone à la main, Kaori s'approcha de Ryô.

— Ryô ! C'est pour toi.

Il y eut un grognement que Saeko entendit aussi, la faisant alors sourire.

— Ryô. Arrête de faire l'enfant, le réprimanda Kaori.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux encore clos.

— Ryô… Kyah… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Non pas maintenant…Ryô, gémit Kaori bien malgré elle.

Saeko regarda le combiné, interloquée.

— Kaori, tu vas bien ? demanda Saeko douteuse.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel Saeko entendit Kaori cacher un autre gémissement.

— Allo. Ryô Saeba.

— Bonsoir Ryô… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, dit Saeko maligne.

Yuka et Reika qui l'observaient depuis le début de son appel, froncèrent davantage les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

— Mais non voyons que vas-tu imaginer, répondit Ryô avant d'embrasser de nouveau le cou de Kaori avec délicatesse.

— Oh… Juste une impression… Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

— Je t'en prie, dit-il entre deux baisés.

— Pour demain…

— Tu veux dire pour tout à l'heure ! la reprit-il.

— … Oui si tu veux ! Avec mon père nous avons prévu de faire un exercice d'évacuation du public. Une fois tout le monde installé.

— Même les joueurs sur le terrain ? demanda Ryô tandis que sa main libre faisait subir un tendre massage au dos de Kaori.

Il s'arrêta subitement… Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Kaori remarqua l'arrêt brutal de son partenaire et sentit qu'il était tendu…

— C'est une bonne chose… Je pense savoir où se trouve la bombe principale. Mais il faudra vraiment attendre le début du match, continua-t-il avant d'écouter la réponse de Saeko.

— Bien. Oui nous ferons aussi évacuer les joueurs. Allez ! Je vous laisse continuer vos…ébats, rajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers ses sœurs, celles-ci s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

— Vos ébats !

Voulait-ce dire que Kaori et Ryô étaient ensemble ? Mais depuis quand ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, se justifia Saeko l'air innocent.

Dans la chambre, Ryô n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir à cette affirmation. Il regarda le téléphone d'un air accusateur avant de le poser et de passer à des choses plus… sérieuses et coquines avec sa partenaire… SA femme !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Levé de rideau (2/2)

Le matin se leva sur un couple tendrement enlacé où rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous deux réveillés mais restaient allongés sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Kaori reposait sa tête sur le torse de Ryô et ce dernier lui caressait le dos délicatement. Il demeurait néanmoins pensif, un mauvais pressentiment au cœur.

— Kaori, commença-t-il en arrêtant son geste.

Elle le regarda. Le ton employé ne lui plaisait guère. Pas qu'il lui ait parlé rudement, mais il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle

— Cet après-midi, j'aimerai que tu restes avec Laëlia.

Kaori fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais que Miki et Umibozû devaient la surveiller aujourd'hui.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorqua-t-il.

Kaori soupira longuement.

— Ryô… Je suis assez grande tu sais. De plus je ne pourrais pas me sentir tranquille en te sachant loin de moi.

— Mon cœur ! Je préfère te savoir à l'abri plutôt qu'à proximité de ce Smith.

Kaori frissonna malgré-elle. Elle gardait un bien mauvais souvenir de sa seule rencontre avec lui.

— Ryô ! Promets-moi juste de revenir sain et sauf, dit-elle à moitié résignée.

— C'est promis mon ange, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que nous officialisons auprès de nos amis, rajouta-t-il.

— Du moins auprès de ceux qui ne savent pas ou de ceux qui ont des doutes, rectifia Kaori en songeant, entre autre, à Saeko.

— En effet Madame Saeba, sourit Ryô en l'embrassant de nouveau.

— Je vais voir comment va Laëlia, dit Kaori en se levant.

— Bien. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Puis il déposa un baisé dans sa nuque et la sentit frémir.

…Cinq minutes après dans la chambre d'amis…

— Bonjour Laëlia ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Kaori guillerette.

— Bien mieux… Merci, répondit Laëlia la voix cassée.

— Vous sentez-vous capable de vous lever ? interrogea ensuite Kaori.

— Plus ou moins, répondit-elle.

— Je vais vous aider, déclara Kaori en joignant le geste à la parole.

— Merci.

Lentement, mais sûrement, elles descendirent à la cuisine où une bonne odeur de petit déjeuner flottait. Une fois assise, Laëlia soupira de soulagement. Puis elle passa de Ryô à Kaori plusieurs fois. Il y avait entre eux, aujourd'hui, quelque chose de plus… Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose en les observant. Comme s'ils ne voulaient plus cacher un secret et le dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Les sentiments qu'ils dégageaient étaient plus profonds, plus flagrant… Et leur regard… Si pétillant.

La matinée se passa calmement et bientôt il fut l'heure de partir au Çat's eyes. C'est là que Laëlia remarqua un petit détail insignifiant qui la fit pourtant sourire.

…Un peu plus tard au Çat's Eye…

— Dites ! Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous ici ? demanda Mick intrigué.

Il est vrai que le Çat's était 'rempli' aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien évidemment Miki, Umibozû et Kasumi, mais aussi Mick et Kazue, le professeur, Reika et Yuka. Et dans l'arrière salle, loin des fenêtres indiscrète, se trouvait Saeko… A l'insu de tous sauf de ses sœurs et d'Umibozû…

— Non Mick. Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. Si tu es si pressé va derrière. De toute façon la suite se passera là-bas, lui dit Umibozû de sa grosse voix.

— Mouais, rétorqua-t-il songeur.

Mick était persuadé que l'éléphant lui cachait quelque chose. D'un regard douteux, il entraîna néanmoins Kazue à sa suite. Yuka, Reika, Kasumi, le professeur et Miki les suivirent, tandis qu'Umibozû alla mettre en place la pancarte fermée sur la porte. Il y eut un cri de surprise soudain qui le fit sourire. C'était à la fois Kazue, Kasumi et Miki qui découvraient Saeko bien vivante.

'J'avais raison. Cet obsédé ne pouvait pas tuer une telle beauté !' pensa Mick avant de sourire perversement.

— Saeko dans mes bras ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Mais hélas pour lui, ce ne fut pas la seule massue de Kazue (prêtée par Kaori depuis de long mois) qui s'abattit sur lui avec violence. Kasumi l'assomma avec un plateau et Saeko lui fit manger un talon de chaussure. Les mêmes questions fusèrent en tous sens. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Saeko commença à répondre au pourquoi et au comment lorsque le qui arriva.

— Le voici justement qui arrive, dit elle alors que Ryô, accompagné de Kaori et Laëlia, entrèrent à leur tour. Umibozû ferma la porte derrière eux.

Tout le monde regardait Ryô avec étonnement.

— Bonjour à tous ! saluèrent Ryô et Kaori joyeusement en faisant coucou de leur main gauche, l'air de rien.

— Ryô… commença Reika contrariée.

Seulement Yuka l'interrompit subitement.

— HA ! s'écria-t-elle en les désignant du doigt.

Bien que chacun cherchait à savoir ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi, ils ne remarquèrent rien… Sur le moment.

— Et bien qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Reika.

Saeko observa plus… intelligemment.

— Oh… Si je m'attendais à ça. Quelle surprise ! Enfin… sourit-elle charmée.

— Mais quoi donc ? continua Reika de plus en plus perplexe.

Kasumi, Miki et Umibozû souriaient simplement… Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient dans la confidence. Kazue, incrédule, donna un coup de coude à Mick.

— Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Mick alla de Kazue à Ryô et Kaori plusieurs fois. Que n'avait il pas encore remarqué ? Ils étaient habillés normalement. Ryô n'avait pas sauté sur Saeko et Kaori ne paraissait pas plus surprise que ça de la voir. Et enfin ils portaient tous deux une alliance à l'annulaire gauche…

— Ha ! Mais c'est affreux ! Ma pauvre Kaoriiiii … gémit-il tandis que Kazue lui écrasait le pied avec son talon aiguille.

Reika se sentait un peu à la traîne, puis elle les vit.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

— Félicitations, leur dit le professeur qui avait attendu la fin de toutes les réactions pour parler.

Umibozû avait sortie le champagne et rempli les coupes. Miki les distribua ensuite et ils levèrent leur verre à Monsieur et Madame Saeba.

— On peut savoir depuis quand vous êtes officieusement ensemble et ce qui vous a amené à concrétiser ? demanda Yuka qui avait sorti de quoi prendre des notes.

— Asseyons-nous, répondit Kaori les joues roses.

Tout le monde obéit, impatient d'en savoir plus. Puis ce fut Ryô qui donna quelques explications.

— Nous sommes officieusement ensemble depuis le mois de novembre de l'an passé. Vous vous souvenez de cette affaire à la montagne durant laquelle Kaori a remporté un biathlon de bienfaisance ?

— C'était à la neige n'est ce pas ? demanda Yuka pour plus de précisions.

— Oui. Nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher davantage à ce moment là. Puis quelques temps après tu nous as proposé de participer à une pièce de théâtre…

— Oui, sourit Yuka à la fois maligne et ravie de voir que son plan d'alors avait quand même contribué à leur bonheur.

— Nous… Nous avons réellement plus officialisés, entre nous, à ce moment là. Mais nous n'en avons rien dit pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

— Nous avions besoin de temps, confirma Kaori.

— Pourtant certaines personnes, ici présentes, semblaient déjà connaître la vérité sur votre relation, ronchonna Yuka.

— Ils l'ont su par inadvertance lors de l'affaire avec les corbeaux, il y a quelques mois, justifia Ryô.

— En parlant des corbeaux, je suis désolée de rappeler ceci mais… Il va falloir y aller, laissa entendre Saeko gênée avant de sortir de la pièce.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : face à face

Le silence retomba dans l'arrière salle. Ryô et Kaori échangèrent un long regard avant de se donner un tendre baisé.

— Sois prudent mon cœur, murmura Kaori.

— Sois en sure ! Quant à toi, restes biens sagement ici, rétorqua-t-il avec amour.

— Oui, soupira Kaori bon gré mal gré.

Au moment où Ryô allait sortir, précédent Mick, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

— Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais c'est une salle privée ici, lui dit Miki poliment.

Le jeune homme en question eut un sourire malin. Umibozû croisa les bras, amusé.

— Je viens chercher Messieurs Saeba et Angel, dit-il avec une voix très légèrement efféminée.

— On se connaît ? demanda Ryô sérieusement.

Il l'observa alors intensément.

— Vous êtes de ce bord ? demanda le jeune homme qui se sentait dévisagé.

— Saeko ! s'exclama-t-il soudain surpris.

— Ta Dam ! fit-elle en s'esclaffant de rire.

— Je dois avouer que tu nous as bluffés sur ce coup là, avoua Miki.

— Presque tous, rectifia Umibozû gravement.

Saeko sourit à la remarque.

— Bon vous êtes prêts les gars ?

— Oui, confirmèrent Ryô et Mick.

— Umibozû, Miki, nous comptons sur vous, leurs dirent-ils en cœur.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Miki en faisant un clin d'œil.

Seulement, le regard que Ryô pu découvrir dans les yeux de Kaori n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il sentait que sa moitié ne pourrait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre.

'Elle ne changera pas. ' songea-t-il en soupirant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Mick, Saeko et Ryô partirent. Kaori soupira et se laissa choir sur une chaise. Elle savait qu'il savait.

— Tout va bien se passer Kaori, la rassura Miki.

— J'aimerai te croire, murmura Kaori.

Elle avait, à son tour, un mauvais pressentiment.

… Un peu plus tard dans la mini…

Ryô était au volant, pensif. Saeko regardait la ville par la fenêtre comme jamais auparavant.

— Ryô, où penses-tu que se trouve la bombe ? En espérant qu'il n'en reste qu'une, s'il en reste une ! demanda Saeko.

— Dans une des balles de Base-ball… Il existe des explosifs très petit et très concentré sur la puissance de feu. Mais à savoir dans quelle balle elle se trouvera alors là… Ça se complique.

— Une vraie partie de plaisir, ironisa Mick nerveusement.

— Le truc est : Aura-t-on le temps de la désamorcer ? demanda Ryô gravement.

Il y eut un silence subit dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils remarquèrent vite le dispositif de sécurité mis ne place par les policiers.

'Papa tu aurais pu faire plus discret.' songea Saeko en soupirant.

— Ils y mettent le paquet, siffla Mick.

— On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une action discrète, rit Ryô.

— J'en suis désolée, rétorqua Saeko honteuse.

Ryô alla garer sa voiture au deuxième sous-sol du parking sans problème. Le préfet était présent et avait reconnu sa voiture. Il savait aussi que Saeko devait être avec lui et avait ainsi facilité le passage.

— On commence à fouiller maintenant ? Ou nous attendons l'évacuation du stade ? demanda Mick en s'étirant.

— Pas de précipitation surtout, fit Observer Saeko en cachant sa voix. Et avant d'aller plus loin prenez ceci ! Ceux sont des badges officiels comme quoi vous faites partis de l'équipe de sécurité.

— Sympa, sourit Mick en prenant le badge à son nom.

— Pour une fois nous somme couverts par la police, ironisa Ryô en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la sécurité dans les gradins. Il y avait déjà des spectateurs en place, plus ou moins étonné de la décision soudaine d'un exercice d'évacuation. Dans la tribune VIP Saeko et Ryô reconnurent trois hommes appartenant aux corbeaux. A leur côté se trouvait des hommes politiques, des médecins, des banquiers et des avocats. Ryô et Saeko en connaissaient certains de vue.

— Voilà une belle brochette, plaisanta Ryô.

— Cette brochette est la cible de notre homme, rappela Saeko.

Ryô se retourna et regarda le terrain. La tribune faisait face à la place du batteur, donc soit ce dernier était de mèche, soit le batteur était Smith… A moins que ce dernier ne compte sur une trajectoire aléatoire d'un batteur pour tout déclencher.

— On va voir les joueurs ? demanda Ryô.

— Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, affirma Saeko.

— Yep Yukio !

— Alors allons-y ! confirma Mick.

— Yukio ? Pourquoi pas, murmura Saeko.

Un peu plus tard, devant les vestiaires des joueurs.

— On commence par où ? questionna Mick.

— L'équipe des visiteurs, répliqua Yukio.

— Dis ! Tu entres aussi ?

— Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna Yukio.

— Un petit rappel, c'est un vestiaire hommes !

— Ryô voyons ! J'en ai vu d'autres, rétorqua-t-elle amusée. Et puis en ce moment je suis un homme, rappela-t-elle.

— Alors trêve de bla-bla inutile, intervint Mick en frappant à la porte du vestiaire de gauche.

Avant d'attendre une quelconque réponse, Mick ouvrit la porte et entra le premier. Les joueurs portaient pour ainsi dire tous une serviette autour de la taille.

— Enquête de routine ! fit Ryô en indiquant sa plaque.

— C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? demanda celui qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipe.

— Nous avons reçu un appel téléphonique comme quoi l'un de vous serait un dealer. Nous devons contrôler vos sacs et vos casiers… Si l'un de vous s'y oppose d'une quelconque manière il finira au poste sans pouvoir jouer. Est-ce clair ? clama Yukio fermement et en cachant très subtilement sa voix féminine.

— De quoi ? commença à protester le capitaine en l'empoignant par le col de son uniforme.

Ce gringalet de policier n'allait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Yukio le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans broncher. Et ce fut sans crier gare qu'il commença à lui tordre le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise.

— D'acc... D'accord. J'ai compris… Dou… Doucement, gémit le joueur qui tantôt menaçait le policier.

— Merci, rétorqua Yukio en lâchant son poignet.

Ryô et Mick allèrent chacun de leur côté, fouillant méticuleusement chaque recoin. Yukio observait chaque joueur l'un après l'autre. Puis elle, pardon il, remarqua un joueur resté en retrait. Il fumait une cigarette et portait une paire de lunettes de soleil. Cette carrure n'était pas inconnue à Yukio… C'était sans aucun doute possible…

— Un problème ? questionna ce joueur de façon hautaine.

Cette voix. Yukio l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Idem pour Mick…

'Smith !' Songèrent Yukio et Mick en même temps.

La tension dans le vestiaire devint soudainement plus lourde, plus électrique…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Règlement de compte !

— Un problème ? questionna ce joueur de façon hautaine.

— Aucun ! répondit Yukio avec gravité faisant réagir Ryô.

Smith inspecta ce policier minutieusement. Sa silhouette lui semblait familière. Puis il aperçut les deux autres hommes s'approcher.

'City Hunter et son acolyte' réalisa-t-il

Ce policier les connaissait-il, ou était-ce une de leurs ruses ? Peu importait ! D'un rapide mouvement de tête Smith fit signe à ses complices qui lui rendirent la pareille. Néanmoins, Ryô, Mick et Yukio ressentirent rapidement cette nouvelle menace. D'un coup de pied bien placé, Yukio stoppa net un gars qui allait l'empoigner par derrière. Ryô et Mick agirent en symétrie et bloquèrent facilement les coups de leurs assaillants. Smith en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, en serviette de bain, après avoir ramassé son sac de sport.

Yukio le vit partir et le prit aussitôt en chasse. Tout en courant Smith sortit une arme de son sac et tira vers le policier. Il eut le bon réflexe de se jeter sur le sol et évita ainsi le tir. Le temps qu'il se relève Smith avait disparu. Puis il entendit Ryô et Mick arriver près de lui.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Ryô sobrement.

— Oui… Mais Smith s'est enfui, répondit Yukio tout en continuant de cacher sa voix.

— A votre avis va-t-il passer à l'attaque plus tôt ? questionna Mick.

Avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de répondre la sirène d'incendie se déclencha.

— Bon sang mais c'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Yukio.

— Alerte à la sécurité ! Trois individus suspects ont été repérés près des vestiaires des joueurs et auraient déclenché un incendie… Le stade doit être évacué de toute urgence.

— Alors là c'est un comble, fulmina Yukio en entendant la voix de Smith !

— Ne restons pas planté là et allons à la salle de contrôle, s'exclama Ryô en prenant de l'avance.

Il fut bien vite rattrapé par Mick et Yukio. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le terrain. Dans les gradins c'était la cohue parmi les spectateurs déjà installés. Et à l'extérieur ce n'était pas mieux, entre ceux qui voulaient entrer pour en savoir plus et ceux qui voulaient sortir, ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

— Saeko qu'est ce que tu fais ? laissa échapper Mick.

— … elle ne répondit pas.

Son regard était focalisé sur l'homme qui apparaissait à l'autre bout du terrain en traînant une machine de tir d'entraînement. Un déclic se produisit en elle, et elle se dirigea alors vers le terrain, suivit de près par Mick. Ryô continua son chemin tandis qu'une menace grandissante envahissait son esprit… L'homme sur le terrain remarqua vite la présence du policier et d'un autre homme courant vers lui. Il pesta, démarra la machine et visa. Une première balle de base-ball passa près de Yukio et cogna alors l'épaule gauche de Mick qui accusa le coup en grinchant. Une seconde les contraignit à courir chacun d'un côté. Le machiniste s'obstina à vouloir en abattre un et le sort s'acharna sur … Yukio ! Celui-ci resta à bonne distance, laissant à Mick le loisir d'aller assommer le tireur. Ce dernier, obnubilé par le policier, avait oublié la présence du deuxième homme, et ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il réalisa son erreur… Il tenta néanmoins de faire volte-face pour le frapper. Mick, bien plus rapide, lui décocha un direct du droit qui l'envoya à terre, K.O.

Dans la tribune VIP, personne n'avait encore bougé malgré l'alarme incendie. Les membres des corbeaux étaient plutôt calmes, quant à l'homme politique et au banquier ils n'avaient qu'une envie quitter ce stade au plus vite. L'avocat affichait un sourire diabolique qui n'avait pas échappé à l'un des corbeaux.

— Maître Antonio, vous me semblez prendre plaisir à ce spectacle ! Seriez-vous au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il sobrement.

— Maître Antonio que signifie ? s'exclama le banquier indigné.

Les gardes du corps de celui qui semblait être le chef des corbeaux sortirent alors leurs armes. Le plus proche de l'avocat l'avait alors en ligne de mire. Ils échangèrent alors un sourire entendu. Sur le terrain, Mick et Yukio sentirent que quelque chose se tramait dans les tribunes et se tournèrent vers la brochette de malfrats. C'est à ce moment là que le garde du corps devant l'avocat se tourna vers son 'chef', le mettant directement en joue. Un coup de feu retentit subitement lui faisant lâcher son arme permettant aux autres gardes du corps de le maîtriser. Les occupants de la tribune se tournent alors vers le terrain. Le policier sur le terrain venait de tirer. Le 'chef' échangea un regard avec ce dernier malgré la distance.

— Vous autres allez-y doucement avec ce félon et rangez vos armes. Nous allons remettre à la police Maître Antonio et ce traître comme deux des trois individus suspects…Quant à leur collègue je pense qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin.

— Je vous aurai Honda ! Je vous aurai, jura Antonio.

Voyant que de ce côté-là tout semblait plus calme, Yukio rejoignit Mick à côté du machiniste alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

— C'est trop tard, gémit-il tandis que Yukio lui écrasait la main l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

— Trop tard ? Trop tard pour quoi ? interrogea Mick dubitatif.

— Nous allons tous y passer… Ce sera magnifique, jubilait-il. Le compte à rebours a commencé, ricana-t-il ensuite devant le silence des deux hommes.

'Compte à rebours' se répétèrent Yukio et Mick dans leur tête.

— LA BOMBE ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Vous ne la trouverez pas, s'amusa le type.

Sans plus s'en préoccuper Mick et Yukio se mirent à inspecter le terrain, à la recherche de la bombe. A l'autre bout du terrain Ryô avait rattrapé Smith, qui avait eu le temps de se vêtir.

— A ton avis Saeba, tes petits copains vont-ils réussir à mettre la main sur la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose ? demanda Smith avec dédain.

— Je n'en doute pas, affirma Ryô fermement.

Smith eut un rictus mi-ennuyé, mi-ironique que Ryô remarqua facilement. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, la tension était palpable.

Un quart d'heure passa durant lequel Ryô et Smith avaient entamés les hostilités, chacun jaugeant le niveau de son adversaire sans vraiment beaucoup de sérieux, mais en élevant le niveau à chaque tir. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face.

— Pas mal Saeba, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, ironisa Smith.

Ryô resta silencieux, son adversaire était certes coriace mais ses tirs n'étaient pas dangereux. Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux. Tout allait se jouer maintenant…

Sur le terrain Mick mit finalement la main sur la balle bombe qui affichait alors 15 secondes.

— JE L'AI ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de Yukio.

Ce dernier s'empara alors d'une batte proche du coin de ses recherches.

— ENVOIES ! lui cria-t-il sur de lui se préparant à frapper la balle avec la batte.

— T'es sur ? demanda Mick d'un air dubitatif.

— Dépêches toi ! lui rappela Yukio vivement.

Le compteur affichait désormais 10 secondes… Sans plus attendre Mick lança la balle à Yukio (aka Saeko) qui, d'un coup bien placé et bien dosé, propulsa la balle dans les airs. Lorsque la balle arriva à son apogée elle explosa subitement et violement tandis que Mick et Yukio s'étaient jetés au sol.

Dans la rue les cris de peur résonnèrent et ce fut finalement l'affolement parmi les spectateurs évacués. Plus personne ne chercha à rentrer pour aller voir ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur, même les journalistes restèrent l'extérieur.

L'explosion eut aussi pour effet de faire grimacer Smith. La partie était perdue pour lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent ensuite un ultime coup de feu… Smith s'effondra au sol touché.

— Com…Comment ?

Ryô demeura silencieux et rangea son arme.

Sur le terrain Yukio et Mick se relevèrent et se dépoussiérèrent.

— C'est fini. déclara Saeko ne cachant plus sa voix et ôtant alors sa perruque.

— Oui. Retournons à la voiture pour y attendre Ryô, dit Mick.

— Oui.

Cinq minutes après la jeep de Falcon se gara à vive allure face à la mini. Kaori en sortit alors en toute hâte.

— Kaori attends, lui reprocha Miki. D'accord sur le fait que tu aies demandé à Falcon de surveiller Kazue et Laëlia mais inutile de t'emballer ainsi.

— Désolée Miki… C'est cette explosion qui me travaille, avoua Kaori en s'arrêtant.

— Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, affirma Saeko qui arrivait précédée de peu par Mick.

— Décidément on ne peut pas vous séparer bien longtemps, lui dit-il en souriant.

— Oui, répondit-elle à moitié gênée, à moitié songeuse.

Elle éprouvait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

— Quelque chose te tracasses ? demanda Saeko en s'approchant d'elle.

— Non ça va, lui sourit-elle bon gré mal gré.

Un silence s'installa un court instant avant que des claquements de pas ne résonnent à proximité.

— Tu es incorrigible, déclara Ryô à sa partenaire.

— Je sais, répondit-elle moqueuse, le cœur à peine plus léger.

Un coup de feu tiré en l'air les stoppa dans leur échange silencieux. Miki sortit son arme, Saeko ses couteaux, Mick se plaça à proximité de Miki et Ryô pesta contre lui-même… Smith était toujours vivant…Il était là, maintenant devant lui, le front en nage, se tenant sa blessure… Il eut un rire sarcastique alors qu'il observait les réactions de chacun. Devant lui se trouvait cet américain, aussi obsédé que Saeba. La femme derrière lui ne lui disait rien, mais à priori ce n'était pas une amatrice tant elle était calme en l'observant. Saeba le regardait froidement. La partenaire de City Hunter émettait un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude mais paradoxalement de calme et de sûreté. Quant à la dernière personne… Smith remplaça son sourire par un regard haineux. La policière était encore en vie…

Smith se savait condamné.

'Foutu pour foutu autant entraîner une autre personne avec moi. ' songea-t-il en les observant.

Un sourire illumina son visage un trop bref instant. Son choix était fait… Il cacha ses intentions et pointa son arme vers Ryô qui fit alors signe à ses amis de ranger leurs armes respectives.

— Tu as perdu Smith, déclara-t-il abruptement.

— Je ne serais pas le seul à périr, rétorqua ce dernier avant de s'élancer.

Et là tout s'enchaîna rapidement… Trop rapidement…

— Non ! s'écria Kaori. Le rapide coup d'œil qu'il avait eut vers sa cible ne lui avait pas échappé.

Ryô était trop concentré et n'avait rien ressenti d'anormal, pourtant le cri de Kaori l'avait fait douté. De toute façon lui aussi s'était déjà élancé et les deux coups de feux claquèrent dans le parking. Ce fut au ralenti, avant de se réceptionner que Ryô trouva l'objectif de Smith du regard.

'Non.' pensa-t-il en faisant ainsi écho au cri de Kaori. Surtout que cette dernière lui tournait maintenant le dos et tentait de protéger la cible de Smith.

Smith sait qu'il a fait mouche, il a même fait d'une pierre deux coups, mais il l'ignore. Le tir de Saeba l'a eut cette fois entre les deux yeux, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de rire, et c'est en finissant de rire qu'il expire.

— Pour…Pourquoi ? demanda Saeko une vive douleur dans la poitrine et peinant à respirer.

— Qui sait ? murmura Kaori difficilement tandis que du sang s'écoula de sa bouche souriante la faisant alors tousser.

— Ka…Kao…ri… bredouilla Saeko douloureusement.

Toutes deux s'effondrèrent alors sur le sol devant leurs amis interdits.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Choc

Toutes deux s'effondrèrent alors sur le sol devant leurs amis interdits.

— KAORI… SAEKO… hurla Ryô en courant vers elles.

C'est à ce moment là que le préfet arriva, suivit par quatre autres policiers.

— Non… murmura-t-il à l'arrêt en voyant sa fille à terre. NON ! répèta-t-il plus fort avant de parvenir à bouger d'un pas lourd.

Miki était désemparée et se sentait coupable d'avoir accompagné Kaori. Mick demeurait sans voix, serrant ses poings de rage. Il n'avait réalisé l'objectif de Smith que trop tard. Quand bien même il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre… Kaori avait été la plus rapide… Pourtant pas assez, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas elle qu'on cherchait à éliminer. Certes sa réaction ne fut pas la meilleure, mais elle ne fut pas la pire non plus.

— Miki, Mick… Aidez-moi à faire le maximum avant l'arrivée des secours, déclara Ryô d'une voix presque éteinte. Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance, parvint-il à rajouter de façon plus énergique.

Sans un mot Miki se pencha vers Kaori et Mick vers Saeko. La blessure de la première semblait assez sérieuse et celle de Saeko dangereuse. La balle avait, semble-t-il, traverser le corps de Kaori avant d'atteindre Saeko dans la poitrine, non loin du cœur. Si Kaori ne s'était pas interposée de la sorte nul doute que, cette fois, les funérailles auraient été réelles. Mick pressa la blessure de Saeko du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour empêcher le sang de trop s'écouler. La pâleur de son visage l'inquiétait vivement.

— Ne nous lâche pas ! murmura-t-il en vérifiant son pouls, faible mais présent.

Le préfet tomba à genou à ses côtés, osant difficilement poser une main sur le visage de sa fille inconsciente.

Kaori sentait l'agitation de ses amis autour de Saeko et d'elle-même. Elle souffrait silencieusement et parvint à ouvrir les yeux avec peine. Elle devina Miki sur sa droite à côté de laquelle se trouvait Ryô, tous deux comprimaient la blessure fortement, Miki dans le dos et Ryô sur le devant.

— R…Ryô, dit-elle difficilement et douloureusement.

'Je sais que j'ai encore réagit sans réfléchir, mais pardonne moi. Saeko n'aurait rien vu venir et…' songea Kaori dans le même temps.

— Chut… Je suis là mon trésor… Ne parle pas, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main de sa main libre.

— Je… Pardon… toussa-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

— Accroches-toi mon cœur, les secours vont arriver, lui dit-il la voix noueuse.

Il sentit néanmoins ses forces l'abandonner et sa main glissa silencieusement dans la sienne.

— Kaori, étouffa-t-il.

Les secours, qui arrivèrent finalement, prirent aussitôt le relais et posèrent rapidement des pochettes de sang au vue de ce qui avait déjà été perdu et de la gravité des blessures de chacune. Vite et bien installée dans les ambulances, celles-ci filèrent vers l'hôpital de police où les urgentistes les prirent en charge de manière prioritaire dès leur arrivée.

Le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos pour les ambulanciers… De façon plus ou moins proches, elles leurs procurèrent des frayeurs supplémentaires en ayant un arrêt cardiaque.

A l'hôpital, malgré les protestations du préfet et de Ryô ceux-ci ne purent aller plus loin que l'accueil. Une infirmière les installa néanmoins dans une salle d'attente privée. Miki, la plus apte à parler, alla avertir Falcon et Reika de la situation par téléphone.

Le préfet et Ryô n'arrivaient pas à se calmer et tournaient en rond comme des fauves en cage.

— Papa, Ryô ! Arrêtez-vous un instant, les supplia Reika qui était venue avec Yuka dès qu'elle avait su.

Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur manège le temps de l'écouter parler mais le reprirent aussitôt qu'elle arrêta de les sermonner. Yuka soupira dépité. L'arrivée de Falcon, Kazue et Laëlia fut salvatrice. Falcon fit tant d'effet au préfet que celui-ci pris place sur une chaise proche de ses filles, Ryô l'imita en soupirant.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, deux médecins entrèrent.

— Monsieur le préfet, commença celui qui portait des lunettes.

Celui-ci se leva aussi sec, suivit de près par Ryô. Seulement, le ton employé par le médecin ne l'enchantait guère.

— Nous… Nous les avons perdues.

'Á mon avis ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait dû formuler sa phrase.' pensa le deuxième médecin.

Miki sentit son cœur se serrer, le préfet resta silencieux incapable de dire quoique ce soit… Yuka étouffa un cri de colère et se cacha, en pleurs, dans les bras de Reika. Avant que Mick, qui s'était levé furibond, ne se jette sur le chirurgien Kazue lui attrapa la main et la serra fortement. Quant à Ryô, il empoigna vivement le médecin par le col de sa blouse et le souleva littéralement du sol… Le médecin devint livide et sentait l'hostilité certaine que son annonce avait engendrée.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, dit-il difficilement tandis que son collègue tentait de l'aider.

— Se méprendre ? s'exclama Ryô en colère en repoussant le second médecin.

La porte s'ouvrit alors subitement sur une infirmière essoufflée.

— Nous… Nous les avons retrouvées, dit-elle le souffle court. Elles sont en salle de réanimation dans le secteur D, et non B, du cinquième étage.

Le médecin sentit la tension de l'homme qui l'avait saisi, diminuer considérablement et ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'infirmière qui réalisa alors que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

— Rien, répondit Ryô gravement en lâchant le chirurgien qui se frotta aussitôt le cou.

Ryô alla aider le préfet à se relever et s'approcha de l'infirmière.

— Accompagnez-les s'il vous plaît, ordonna le second médecin.

— Bien docteur.

Chacun suivit alors l'infirmière. Miki, la dernière à sortir, s'arrêta à côté du médecin aux lunettes qui avait fait cette annonce de la pire façon qu'il soit et le gifla magistralement avant de continuer son chemin. Le chirurgien demeura stoïque et les regarda s'éloigner.

— Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? s'exclama-t-il en sentant sa joue s'échauffer.

— Je crois savoir, soupira son confrère.

— Explique-moi.

— Comment réagirais-tu si, après avoir emmener aux urgences des amis, des membres de ta famille, dans un état plus que critique, on t'annonçait de but en blanc 'nous les avons perdus.'

Silencieux et pensif au départ, le médecin réalisa finalement son erreur… verbale

— Ils ont cru qu'elles y étaient restées, s'exclama-t-il gêné.

— Voilà.

Le chirurgien n'en savait plus qu'en dire et ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Bon ne restons pas là, d'autres patients ont besoin de nous, lui rappela son confrère.

— Oui, affirma-t-il sans trop de conviction.

En chemin vers le secteur D du cinquième étage, l'infirmière expliqua :

— Monsieur Nogami, votre fille a eut beaucoup de chance... Enfin… D'un certain point de vue…La balle s'est logée à un centimètre du cœur. Je sais que cela paraît effrayant mais si j'ai bien compris, l'autre jeune femme, mademoiselle Makimura, lui a sauvé la vie en intervenant, au détriment de la sienne. Pour être plus claire, sans son intervention la blessure lui aurait été… fatale. Encore une chose ! Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer dans la même salle qu'elles. Leur état est encore instable, aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de les trouver sous forte surveillance médicale.

— Leur état est si critique ? demanda Ryô gravement.

— Comme je l'ai dit à monsieur Nogami, la blessure de sa fille lui a presque était fatale de par sa présence près du cœur.

— Et pour madame Saeba ? s'impatienta Ryô.

— Madame Saeba ?

— Oui… Enfin mademoiselle Makimura, se corrigea Ryô tandis qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle.

— La balle a fait beaucoup de dégâts en la traversant, et pour elle tout comme pour mademoiselle Nogami, la nuit sera déterminante… Pour ne rien vous cacher elles ont déjà fait des arrêts cardiaques, et bous craignons qu'elles n'en fassent de nouveau, avança l'infirmière alors que les amis de ses patientes les regardaient au travers de la vitre.

Elles étaient sous l'assistance de respirateurs et leurs lits étaient assez proches.

Tout à coup une alarme retentit faisant entrer l'infirmière dans la salle rapidement suivit de deux autres médecins qui se penchèrent en toute hâte ver Saeko. L'infirmière approcha le défibrillateur et, suivant les ordres des médecins, le mit en marche. Le médecin choqua le cœur de Saeko par deux fois, sans résultat. La troisième stimulation refit partir les pulsations cardiaques et tout sembla redevenir plus calme. Au dehors, témoins impuissants, leurs amis réagissaient différemment. Ryô enrageait de ne rien avoir vu venir de la part de Smith. L'heure des visites touchait à sa fin et chacun fut cordialement invité à quitter l'établissement…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Nuit magique

L'infirmière de garde vérifia que tout allait bien avec les patientes en réanimation. Elle avait, en effet, été prévenue de leurs conditions de santé critiques. Rassurée, elle quitta la salle et alla faire sa première ronde nocturne avant d'aller se reposer un peu…

Dans la salle de réanimation, seul s'entendait le bruit discret des différentes machines sur lesquelles elles étaient reliées. Les rythmes cardiaques semblaient résonner en harmonie.

Les pulsations de Saeko diminuèrent soudainement sans pour autant atteindre le seuil critique, et sa main gauche glissa hors du lit. Comme si elle l'avait ressentie, Kaori lui attrapa sa main et la lui serra délicatement.

Saeko, du moins son esprit, s'était envolé hors de son enveloppe charnel. Elle regardait la scène et aperçut le geste de Kaori, alors tout autant inconsciente qu'elle-même. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur son visage.

— Pardonne-moi Kaori ! souffla-t-elle.

Une vive lumière sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle s'en approcha.

— N'y vas pas ! lui lança Kaori qui venait de la rejoindre.

Saeko ne l'entendit pas, trop envoûtée par cette lumière mystérieuse.

— SAEKO ! cria Kaori sans succès.

'Tant pis j'y vais aussi.' Songea-t-elle avant de la suivre.

Trop éblouie en arrivant, elle ne parvint qu'à distinguer deux silhouettes face à face. Puis la lumière diminua, demeurant néanmoins présente. Elles se trouvaient dans une immense pièce blanche, vide de toutes décorations ou meubles.

— Hideyuki, murmura Saeko face à son ex-partenaire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— En personne ma chérie, lui répondit-il en lui essuyant une larme du revers de sa main.

'Cette voix.' pensa Kaori encore éblouie.

— Aniki ? tenta-t-elle tout autant incrédule que Saeko.

Elle les fit réagir instantanément et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Ayant recouvré un peu de visibilité, les yeux de Kaori confirmèrent sa pensée. Saeko céda sa place à Kaori qui se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

— Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-elle.

— Cela en est un sans l'être, rétorqua Hideyuki doucement.

Kaori se dégagea alors de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son frère et recula pour mieux l'observer. Il ne savait plus qui regarder et soupira.

— Je comprends la présence de Saeko ici, son état, en bas, est critique. Son esprit hésite encore à quitter son corps mais…Toi Kaori ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu ne devrais pas être là… expliqua Hideyuki.

— Nos cœurs sont reliés d'une certaine façon, énonça Kaori tristement. J'ai vu Saeko partir et je l'ai suivit car elle ne m'entendait pas.

'Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi petite sœur.' songea Hideyuki en souriant

— Dis moi, aniki… commença Kaori.

— Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, la coupa-t-il en regardant Saeko droit dans les yeux devinant alors la question de sa sœur.

Saeko savait qu'il savait, en un sens c'était tout à fait normal. Elle baissa la tête gênée. Kaori se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas trop.

— Saeko ? murmura Kaori tristement.

— Mon cœur, ton secret devient trop lourd à porter, tu le sais ! Et je suis certain que Kaori sera ravie de le connaître, lui sourit Hideyuki en l'attrapant par la taille.

Saeko releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hideyuki. Elle y trouva une nouvelle force qui la fit sourire.

— Merci, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Kaori.

Hideyuki ne la lâcha pas pour autant mais l'imita, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

— J'admets être fatiguée de cette vie de dingue, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai tout laisser tomber et partir mais… s'arrêta-t-elle.

— Mais ? demanda Kaori la voix nouée.

— Tout d'abord j'ai promis à mon père de ne pas lui faire subir une nouvelle fois la chagrin qu'il a éprouvé lors de mes fausses funérailles, et puis… fit-elle songeuse et difficilement.

— Et puis ? voulut savoir Kaori.

— Vas-y mon amour. Tu peux le lui dire, l'aida Hideyuki en la serrant près de lui.

— Et puis… Je ne souhaite pas rendre ma petite Kaori réellement orpheline, sourit Saeko amusée par la réaction de Kaori.

— Ma petite Kaori ? Comment ça ? Je n'y comprends rien… dit-elle.

Elle les regarda tour à tour cherchant une explication rationnelle. Devant leur sourire la vérité se fit subitement plus claire.

— Ta petite Kaori ! Tu es maman, s'exclama Kaori avec joie. Depuis quand ? Qui est le père ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? questionna-t-elle ensuite en la serrant dans ses bras.

Saeko sentit un pincement au cœur et son visage se fit à la fois doux et triste.

— Son père tu le connais. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui voulait que notre enfant s'appelle Kaori pour une petite fille, et Kira pour un petit garçon. Malheureusement il nous a quittés bien avant la naissance de notre enfant, avoua Saeko avec émotions.

Kaori demeura pensive un instant, puis son cœur compris en les observant.

— Hide… Hideyuki est son père.

— Oui, rougit-il. Et je dois te remercier.

— Me remercier ? A quel propos ?

— L'année dernière, lors de la représentation de la belle au bois dormant… Tu lui as sauvé la vie… Je ne jamais pu te dire toute ma gratitude et la joie que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment là. Je te dois tant, lui dit Saeko en larmes.

— Saeko, murmura Kaori en la serrant délicatement dans ses bras.

— La petite Kaori naquît le 25 décembre de l'année de la mort de son père. Elle va avoir 8 ans. Policière, je ne pouvais pas la garder près de moi et m'en occuper comme une mère de famille normale. J'ai donc décidé, lourdement et tristement, de la confier à l'orphelinat… La directrice de l'établissement est la seule dans la confidence et refuse que la petite soit adoptée car ce n'est pas une orpheline ordinaire.

— Hideyuki savait-il que tu étais enceinte à l'époque ? demanda Kaori

— Non. Je n'ai pas eut le plaisir de le lui dire avant. Je n'ai su qu'après sa mort que j'attendais un enfant... Quant à la discussion sur les prénoms de nos enfants, nous en avions déjà parlé bien avant…

— Kaori doit être triste de ne pas connaître ses parents, Dit Kaori tristement. Je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir, et je suis sure qu'elle comprendrait la vérité, rajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Hideyuki savait ce que sa sœur ressentait, d'une certaine façon elle était aussi passée par là.

— Kaori… Je suis policière, ma vie est trop dangereuse. Je ne peux pas avoir de familles.

— Faux… C'est faux, tu le sais bien. La petite te manque c'est flagrant, rétorqua Kaori.

— Tu as sans doute raison, lui répondit Saeko en songeant à ses allées et venues régulier à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait vu sa fille grandir au fil du temps, et la petite s'était prise d'affection pour la policière, finissant par l'appeler 'maman Saeko'. La directrice était contre au départ, mais avait vite remarqué que la petite ne rayonnait jamais autant que lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec l'inspectrice. Celle-ci venait au moins une fois par mois, et depuis deux ans, elle apprenait aux enfants quelques figures d'origami. La petite Kaori s'en sortait le mieux. Et cette année elle avait offert un bouquet de roses en origami pour la saint valentin de sa maman Saeko.

— Saeko, être policière ou mener une vie normale importe peu si l'on ne vit que pour soi. Mais avoir à ses côtés une présence, une famille, des amis, aide à surmonter les épreuves plus que tu ne le penses… Regarde ton père, regarde Ryô avant et après sa rencontre avec Hideyuki, toi, ou moi-même… C'est un autre homme. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'avoir une famille plus proche. C'est elle qui fait ta force, lui dit Kaori avec chaleur.

— Merci, souffla Saeko en larmes.

Au même moment, dans la salle de réanimation, Saeko serra la main de Kaori tandis qu'une larme coula sur son visage, son rythme cardiaque retourna tranquillement à la normale.

— Mesdemoiselles, j'ai été content de vous revoir, leur dit Hideyuki.

Saeko et Kaori le regardèrent hésitantes.

— Saeko, prends bien soin de toi et de notre petite Kaori, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais non moins passionnément.

— Kaori…Merci, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Et félicitation, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

— Hide.

— Aniki.

Crièrent-elles tandis qu'il disparaissait le sourire aux lèvres… La lumière revint vivement les forçant à fermer les yeux, et de nouveau les ténèbres les cernèrent.

Le petit matin se levait lorsque l'infirmière de garde arriva. Sa consœur n'avait rien à signaler. La nuit s'était passée sans problèmes. La première chose que fit l'infirmière en arrivant fut d'aller voir Mademoiselle Nogami et Madame Saeba. Elle les avait laissées, hier à la fin de sa journée, non sans inquiétude. Et puis… Madame Saeba… Elle avait été surprise de l'apprendre et l'enviait quelques peu. Si City Hunter n'avait pas été là pour elle à l'époque, elle ne serait certainement plus là… Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, elle nota au bruit que tout allait bien, cependant un détail anodin la fit se rapprocher d'elles. Elles se tenaient la main et semblaient se faire face. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient éveillées et qu'elles se regardaient en souriant. Agréablement surprise, elle lâcha néanmoins son carnet de note.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Révélations finales

— Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda l'infirmière sitôt remise de ses émotions.

Saeko et Kaori se tournèrent vers elle sans se lâcher et clignèrent des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, elles ressentaient la douleur de leurs blessures, mais moralement, elles étaient aux anges et cela les aidait énormément.

— Je vais aller avertir les médecins qui vous suivent afin qu'ils viennent vous ausculter. Il faudra alors vous lâcher la main à ce moment là, leur dit l'infirmière tout sourire, faisant un clin d'œil à Kaori lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci l'avait reconnut.

Elle ramassa alors son carnet de notes et ressortit rapidement.

Quelques minutes après, alors que le préfet de police arrivait, il vit les médecins entrer dans la pièce et se hâta à leur suite. Seulement, la sécurité l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

— Laissez-moi voir ma fille, criait-il à tue-tête… En vain.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Ryô arriva à son tour, les bras chargés de deux bouquets de roses. Calmement, il s'approcha du tumulte.

— Monsieur Nogami, calmez-vous je vous prie, intervint l'infirmière.

— Je ne me calmerai que si je puis voir ma fille, rageait-il.

— Votre fille est revenue à elle. Les médecins sont auprès d'elle et de son amie pour vérifier que tout aille bien, expliqua l'infirmière avec douceur.

Ryô connaissait cette beauté, sa voix lui était familière. Á ces mots, le préfet sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules et sa nervosité s'évacua aussitôt.

— Merci, Mademoiselle.

— Allez vous asseoir cinq minutes, je viendrais vous chercher lorsque vous pourrez aller les voir. C'est aussi valable pour vous, Monsieur Saeba, rajouta l'infirmière en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il lui tâtait ses fesses.

Ryô la reconnut aussitôt. Yoshimi Iwai.

— Bonjour, Yoshimi. L'école d'infirmière vous a-t-elle réussie ?

— Plus que je ne le pensais. Merci à vous.

— Je n'y suis pour rien.

L'infirmière sourit et s'éclipsa tandis qu'ils prirent place dans une salle d'attente où ils attendirent silencieusement.

— Jeune homme, commença le préfet.

— Oui ?

— La… La petite fille… le préfet s'arrêta un instant, soupirant. Savez-vous qui est la petite fille qui est venue déposer une fleur en origami aux côtés de ma fille la semaine passée ?

— Une petite orpheline… Seako, des amis et moi-même avons en commun d'aider les orphelinats de la ville, dans la mesure du possible. Vous souvenez-vous que votre fille, Yuka, avait monté une pièce de théâtre au profit d'un de ces orphelinats ?

— Je ne peux que m'en rappeler, un abruti s'en était pris aux acteurs…

— Cette petite fille est actuellement dans cet orphelinat. Dans certains cas, il n'est pas rare que des enfants se prennent d'affection pour les adultes qui les aident et les accompagnent.

— En effet… Mais cette petite fille… On croirait Saeko au même âge, fit le préfet pensif.

Pourquoi pensait-il alors à elle ?

— Messieurs, intervint l'infirmière, vous pouvez aller voir Madame Nogami et Mademoiselle Makimura, je veux dire, Madame Saeba, se rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

Ryô observa le préfet en cachant un sourire.

— Suivez-moi, nous les avons changées de chambre. Par ailleurs, félicitations, Monsieur Saeba.

…

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent, elles en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

— Papa.

— Ryô.

Dirent-elles d'une faible voix.

Ryô s'approcha de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa tendrement avant de déposer le bouquet de roses rouge à ses côtés.

— Bonjour, Sugar Boy.

Le préfet, trop heureux de revoir sa fille vivante ne le réprimanda pas et s'installa à ses côtés.

— De la part de ce jeune homme, dit-il tandis que Saeko remarqua le bouquet de roses rose.

— Merci, Ryô, sourit-elle.

— Messieurs, bonjour, dit un des médecins encore présent. Vous pouvez être certains que ces deux jeunes femmes ont une bonne étoile qui veille sur elles.

'Et pas n'importe laquelle,' songèrent Saeko et Kaori en s'échangeant un regard.

Elles savaient intuitivement que leur rencontre avec Hideyuki n'était ni un rêve, ni le fruit du hasard.

Le médecin refit un bref récapitulatif de l'état des jeunes femmes dont les sourires s'effacèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elles apprirent ce qu'elles avaient traversées. Puis le médecin les laissa, rappelant néanmoins qu'elles avaient besoin de repos et que les visites n'étaient autorisées que pour de courtes durées. Bien que se sentant fatiguée, Saeko posa une question.

— Papa, as-tu appris autre chose concernant Smith ?

— Oui, grâce au directeur d'interpol. Richard Smith était un ancien policier gradé à interpol, mais c'était un vendu. Il a été licencié et dégradé pour violence et mis en danger d'autrui. Parallèlement, j'ai appris qu'il avait un lien avec les corbeaux et qu'il s'était fait évincé du clan. Ayant gardé ses entrées à interpol grâce à un ami, l'inspecteur Ayato Misushi…

— Ayato Misushi ! s'exclama Saeko l'interrompant alors. Je croyais qu'il avait été lui-mêrme licencié il y a de cela neuf ans.

— En effet, mais suite à l'affaire des corbeaux, nous avons commencé à démanteler un réseau de policiers corrompus. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore en relation avec lui.

Saeko soupira, elle entendit vaguement son père continuer son histoire tandis que le sommeil la gagna.

— Monsieur Nogami, intervint Kaori d'une petite voix, je pense que vous pouvez vous arrêter.

Le préfet s'arrêta alors et regarda sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.

— Je repasserai plus tard, dit-il en se levant. Je vais aller informer sa mère et ses petites sœurs. Reika et Yuka ont déjà prévues de passer, sourit-il.

Il salua Kaori et Ryô puis sorti de la chambre.

— Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances, murmura Ryô en prenant tendrement la main de sa dulcinée.

— Je suis désolée, Ryô, je… commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Kaori, tu… Tu n'es en rien responsable. J'aurais du vérifier m'en être débarrassé définitivement avant de revenir à la mini. De plus, tu as été plus rapide à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ta décision de t'interposer de la sorte.

— Ryô, j'aurais souhaité être plus rapide et nous faire tomber avant le tir, dit Kaori.

— Je t'interdis de remettre ainsi ta vie en danger, réprimanda Ryô.

— Je… Quand j'ai réalisé qui allait être la cible de Smith, j'ai eu une sorte de flash, de vision.

— C'est-à-dire ? questionna-t-il.

— Le visage de mon frère m'est apparu inquiet et sitôt après, j'ai vu le celui d'une petite fille qui pleurait. Je crois que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

— Hideyuki t'aurais demandé de protéger Saeko au risque de perdre ta propre vie ?

— Bien sur que non ! Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas que je risque ma vie ainsi, soupira Kaori. Maintenant… Je me demande si cette petite fille n'est pas la nièce dont il parlait, dit-elle en baillant avant de fermer les yeux.

— La nièce dont il parlait ? s'étonna Ryô.

Sans réponse de sa part, il remarqua que sa tendre moitié s'était endormie à son tour.

— Reposes-toi, Sugar, je crois que tu viens de m'éclaircir quelque peu. J'ai une petite course à faire, je reviendrais bien vite, sourit-il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

…

Lorsque Saeko et Kaori se réveillèrent, elles étaient seules. Mais au vue du nombre de bouquets et des diverses petites peluches, nul doute qu'elles avaient eu des visiteurs.

— Dis-moi, Saeko.

— Qu'y a-t-il Kaori ?

— À propos de ta petite fille…

— Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit après tout ce temps, soupira Saeko.

— Je lui aurai sauvé la vie ? questionna Kaori tentant une autre approche.

— Oui. Te rappelles-tu de la « Belle au bois dormant » montée par Yuka ?

— Je ne peux que m'en rappeler, rougit Kaori affolant le cardiogramme un court instant.

Saeko la regarda souriante… Il est vrai que Yuka avait fait en sorte que Ryô interprète le rôle du prince et Kaori celui de la princesse.

— Après que le malfrat ait ouvert le feu, le public a été évacué.

— Oui. Il ne restait alors plus que nous et une petite fille tétanisée.

Saeko confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— C'était ma petite Kaori.

 _Flashback._

 _Kaori se tenait le flanc gauche douloureux. La rafale du malfrat semblait ne pas avoir fait de victimes sérieuses. Elle se trouvait à l'opposé de Ryô et Saeko. Pour répondre aux besoins de la pièce, Ryô avait laissé son arme en coulisse, à la lecture de son visage il devait s'en vouloir. Non loin d'elle se trouvait une petite fille pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle n'était visiblement pas blessée mais complètement apeurée. Elles se trouvaient toutes deux en contrebas de la scène. Soudain, Kaori avait remarqué un spot se détacher et tomber. Victime lui aussi du tireur fou. Seulement la petite se trouvait juste au-dessous de celui-ci. Oubliant sa douleur, oubliant le danger, elle s'était précipitée vers elle et l'avait saisi dans ses bras en sautant… Elle avait entendu Ryô et Saeko l'appeler, ainsi qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentir, avant de finir sa chute et de perdre connaissance après avoir heurté une marche d'escalier menant à la scène en tombant à terre._

 _Fin du flashback._

— Ce n'est pas moi que tu avais alors appelé, sourit Kaori.

— En effet… J'étais inquiète de ne rien pouvoir faire moi-même. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle n'était pas la cible du malfrat… Tu sais, elle a prit l'habitude de m'appeler « Maman Saeko ». La toute première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait démasqué. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser et j'ai fondu en larmes à son plus grand étonnement. Elle s'en est voulut et est partie en courant de son côté, croyant avoir dit quelque chose de mal. La directrice de l'orphelinat m'a aidé à la retrouver. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et lui ai simplement expliqué que j'avais été très touchée, et nous avons pleuré ensemble. J'ai faillit craquer plus d'une fois, lui avouer ce qu'il en était réellement, lui révéler que j'ai sa mère, mais… À chaque fois mes affaires devenaient difficiles, dangereuses et je ne pouvais pas déranger Ryô pour un rien. Je me suis demandé comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait la vérité.

— Tu sais, Saeko, les enfants sont très intuitifs… Et si elle t'appelle maman, c'est qu'elle a déjà beaucoup d'affections pour toi.

Saeko sourit à la remarque.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui faire peur ?

— As-tu vu où nous nous trouvons ?

— A l'hôpital.

— Certes, mais dans le secteur des soins intensifs.

— Toutes ces peluches et ces fleurs me l'ont fait oublier, soupira Kaori en fermant les yeux un instant.

— Dis-moi, Kaori ?

— Oui, murmura-t-elle les paupières lourdes.

— Comment as-tu su ? questionna Saeko.

Elle n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à une profonde inspiration qui lui fit écho. Saeko sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour, bien que brève, la discussion n'en avait pas été moins éreintante.

Trois-quatre jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, mêlant visites familiales, amicales et brèves discussions. Kaori avait répondit à Saeko avoir écouté son cœur, son intuition. Quant aux médecins, ils avaient été surpris par leurs vitesses de récupération, surtout suite à leurs sérieuses blessures. Durant de laps de temps, Ryô avait fini sa propre enquête, c'est ainsi que le cinquième jour…

Saeko et Kaori avaient changé de chambre et de service. Elles discutaient de nouveau en attendant leurs familles et leurs amis.

— Kaori, tu sais quoi ?

— Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir.

— La première chose que je ferais en sortant d'ici sera de passer à l'orphelinat pour remplir les papiers, sourit Saeko.

— Tu prends la bonne décision, rétorqua Kaori rayonnante.

Trois petits coups résonnèrent.

— Entrez ! dirent-elles à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le préfet Nogami.

— Bonjour, Mesdames, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il.

— Bien mieux, merci, répondit Kaori.

— Très bien, Papa, fit Saeko maligne en se redressant davantage et le regardant de façon espiègle alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

— Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire. Je reconnaitrai ce regard de petite fille fautive entre milles.

— Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle rouge de confusion.

— Tu m'as beaucoup fait ce regard par le passé, il m'est bien difficile de l'oublier, renchérit-il.

Saeko soupira, sentant sa décision s'amenuiser. Elle sentit soudain de la chaleur sur son épaule droite. Kaori s'était levée et avait posé sa main pour l'encourager.

— Kaori ? s'étonna Saeko.

Devant son sourire angélique, elle retrouva son courage.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de regarder à nouveau son père.

Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et remercia silencieusement les médecins d'avoir débranché les monitorings de surveillance ce matin.

— Papa… Tu… Tu es grand-père, affirma-t-elle après avoir pris une longue inspiration.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : épilogue

— Comment ça je suis grand-père ? Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

— Non, j'ai une petite fille qui aura huit ans le 25 décembre prochain.

— Sois sérieuse, Saeko.

— Mais je le suis, affirma-t-elle perdant son assurance mais gardant son sourire grâce à Kaori.

Le préfet observa sa fille longuement.

— Qui est son père ? interrogea-t-il.

Le sourire de Saeko disparu aussitôt, laissant place à une profonde tristesse.

— C'est feu Makimura, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il alors.

Kaori en eut un pincement au cœur.

— Oui, affirma Saeko en un murmure.

— Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé auparavant ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais vu ?

— Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte, j'étais déjà bien loin de Tokyo pour une mission importante que tu m'avais alors confiée. Ma vie m'apparaissait plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'est actuellement pour pouvoir m'occuper d'une enfant. J'ai alors égoïstement décidé de laisser ma petite fille à l'orphelinat. Mayuko, la directrice, a vite vu que j'agissais contre moi-même et m'a récemment avoué avoir toujours refusé des demandes d'adoptions la concernant, prétextant que ce n'était pas une petite fille ordinaire, mais la fille d'un yakuza très dangereux.

— Saeko, fit le préfet abasourdi.

Les mots lui manquèrent, il était partagé entre colère et tristesse. Colère contre sa fille qui avait caché ce secret toutes ces années… Tristesse de ne pas connaître sa petite fille..

L'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, l'on pénétra dans la pièce silencieuse. Des pas se firent discrets. Kaori reconnut sans peine ceux de son époux. Les trois occupants se tournèrent pour identifier le nouveau venu.

Le visage de Saeko s'illumina, celui du préfet resta incrédule et celui de madame Saeba rayonnait.

— Kaori, murmura Saeko les larmes aux yeux en découvrant la petite dans les bras de Ryô.

— Maman Saeko, s'exclama-t-elle fondant en larmes et courant vers elle sitôt qu'elle fut déposée à terre.

Ryô l'aida à grimper sur le lit et Saeko l'enlaça tendrement.

— C'est vrai ce que tonton Ryô a dit ? Je reste avec toi pour toujours ?

D'abord surprise, Saeko lui susurra :

— Oui, pour toujours, ma puce, pour toujours.

— Merci, maman.

À cet instant, Saeko réalisa que sa fille connaissait la vérité, mais à quel point ?

— Je suis grand-père, murmura le préfet sous le choc.

Discrètement, Ryô ressortit de la pièce, entraînant sa moitié à sa suite qu'il fit installer dans un fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir aller dans les jardins de l'hôpital.

'Merci Ryô, merci Kaori', songea Saeko pleurant de joie et devinant que leur départ était volontaire.

Au dehors…

— Ryô ? Comment as-tu su ?

— J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes lors de la représentation de « La belle au bois dormant ». Puis lorsque je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital après l'explosion de son bureau, j'ai de nouveau croisé la route de la petite et je lui ai trouvé un air de famille. Elle était alors accompagnée de Mayuko, la directrice de l'orphelinat. Plus récemment, dans un état second, tu m'as parlé de nièce… J'ai alors mené ma petite enquête en compagnie de Laëlia.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle se remet tout doucettement… Bien que Saeko ait utilisé un nom d'emprunt durant sa grossesse et que l'accouchement ait eu lieu loin de Tokyo, j'ai retrouvé sa trace. Quand Saeko a laissé la petite à l'orphelinat, elle a voulut faire croire l'avoir trouvé sur le bord de la route. Mayuko n'a pas été dupe. D'autant plus que Saeko a multiplié ses allers-venus à l'orphelinat, prétextant toujours une raison XY ou Z. Mayuko savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Saeko finirait par changer d'avis. Son affection pour la petite était palpable. De plus la directrice a aussi remarqué que la petite ne rayonnait que lorsque sa maman Saeko était là. Au fil des années, elle a reconnut l'aura de Saeko. Elle savait qu'elle était là sans la voir. Quant à se défendre, elle ne s'appelle pas Kaori pour rien, dit-il évasif.

— Que veux-tu dire ? questionna la grande Kaori.

— La petite a appris à corriger les garçons beaucoup trop taquins à son goût, et ce en utilisant une massue assortie à sa taille. Mayuko l'a réprimandé la première fois. La petite a alors demandé pourquoi tata Kaori pouvait le faire et pas elle. Mayuko en est restée sans voix. Non pas pour la question en elle-même, mais pour l'emploi du terme tata. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Était-ce un hasard ? Était-ce sa façon de désigner les adultes ?

— Lui a-t-elle demandé des explications ?

— Pas sur le moment… Quelques jours après, Mayuko a vu que quelque chose la troublait. Kaori lui a alors raconté avoir rêvait de son papa, de sa maman, de leurs amis, de leurs familles…

— Je dirais bien que c'est complètement irréel, mais je suis très mal placée pour faire une telle affirmation, dit Kaori énigmatique.

— Ce matin, lorsque je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat, Mayuko m'a mené à Kaori. Elle était en train de préparer une petite valise et de décider à qui elle allait laissé ses plus grosses peluches que le père noël Ryô lui avait offert par le passé. Mayuko lui a demandé qui lui avait dit de préparer sa valise. Accroches-toi bien pour la réponse.

— Papa Hideyuki m'a dit que tonton Ryô allait venir me conduire à ma maman Saeko, tenta Kaori en souriant légèrement.

Ryô la regarda incrédule, comment savait-elle ?

— L'intuition, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Les enfants en ont beaucoup… Après, elle a très bien pu rencontrer Hide dans un rêve.

— Peut-être, mais un rêve…

— Il suffit d'y croire, Ryô. Si je te disais qu'avec Saeko nous l'avons rencontré, me croirais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en un sourire amusée.

Il la regarda comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme tandis qu'un frisson parcouru son dos.

— Kao… Kaori, sois sérieuse, dit-il mal à l'aise.

'Je le suis', songea-t-elle en lui tirant la langue d'un air moqueur.

— Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Saeko, argua-t-elle.

Ryô retrouva un léger sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans le jardin silencieux puis il fut l'heure de retourner à la chambre. Là, le préfet semblait ne pas s'être remis de ses émotions.

— Je suis grand-père, répétait-il régulièrement.

Lorsque la petite Kaori vit revenir tonton Ryô, elle su que la visite était terminée.

— Maman Saeko, il va falloir être courageuse, dit-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux.

— Tu me l'enlèves déjà ? dit-elle à Ryô.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous reviendrons dès demain, aussitôt que l'heure des visites enfants le permets, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil tandis qu'il aidait sa moitié à se remettre au lit.

— Merci, Ryô, sourit Saeko rayonnante.

Le préfet sembla soudain redescendre sur terre et réalisa que la petite fille n'était autre que celle qui avait déposé la fleur en origami. Voilà pourquoi elle lui ressemblait tant.

— Saeko, commença-t-il en souriant, je te laisserai faire les présentations avec ta mère et tes sœurs. Une fois que tu seras remise bien évidemment.

— Oui, Papa, tu peux compter sur moi. Sois sage avec tonton Ryô, dit-elle ensuite avant d'embrasser tendrement sa fille sur le front.

— Au revoir, maman Saeko. Au revoir, grand-père. Au revoir tata Kaori, salua la petite les embrassant tour à tour.

Puis elle repartit avec tonton Ryô sous le regard aimant de sa maman.

— Papa, commença Saeko.

— Qu… Oui, bafouilla-t-il avec confusion.

— Je sens que tu vas avoir du mal à ne rien dire à maman, sourit-elle tandis que Kaori pouffa de rire devant le visage à moitié vexé du préfet.

— Je suis grand-père, dit-il une nouvelle fois avec un large sourire.

Bien après, tandis que le préfet venait de partir, elles eurent la visite surprise de Sayuri. De passage à Tokyo, elle était passée chez Ryô et Kaori croyant y trouver sa sœur. Mais hormis Ryô, sa cliente et une petite fille, elle n'avait pas vu la personne escomptée. Ryô lui avait alors expliqué les grandes lignes de l'affaire et elle s'était dépêchée à l'hôpital de police.

— Lorsque je suis partie de l'appartement, Ryô a voulu me sauter dessus, à son habitude.

— Si je le tenais celui-là, gronda Kaori.

— Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui. La petite fille présente l'a alors corrigé avec une massue assortie à son gabarit. En grommelant, Ryô lui a di, je cite : « Ha non ! Pas toi aussi, Kaori. » Tu peux m'expliquer ? questionna Sayuri faisant rougir sa sœur tandis que Saeko étouffa un rire.

— Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Même si nous sommes officieusement mariés, nous…

— Vous êtes quoi ? l'interrompit Sayuri avec surprise.

— Oups, avec toute cette histoire le courrier a dû rester près de la porte d'entrée et ne pas être posté.

— Comment ça un courrier ? Tu aurais pu me téléphoner….. Oh ! Ce courrier… dit-elle subitement en sortant l'enveloppe de son sac. Ryô me l'a transmise avant que je ne parte.

— Tu sais Sayuri, nous n'avons rien fait d'officiel. La cérémonie est prévue pour la fin d'année. Je ne l'aurai pas faite sans toi. Nous nous sommes juste promis l'un à l'autre en toute intimité.

— Le mot est bien choisi, Kaori, fit remarquer Saeko taquine.

— Que… Ah ! Non… Pas cette intimité là, balbutia-t-elle rouge de confusion.

'Quoique…' songea-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher un sourire.

— Donc, qui est Kaori ? questionna de nouveau Sayuri en souriant.

— Elle est ma fille, répondit Saeko un pincement au cœur. Et c'est aussi la nièce de Kaori.

'La nièce de… Oh ! Je comprends.'

Discrète, Sayuri n'interrogea pas plus Saeko à ce sujet et aborda le futur mariage de sa sœur.

…

Deux semaines après les incidents de la finale de base-ball, Saeko et Kaori eurent l'autorisation de sortir. La vie avait repris son cours normal. La famille de Saeko accueillit la petite Kaori à bras ouverts. Lorsque sa fille était revenue la voir à l'hôpital, elles étaient descendues dans le jardin afin d'être au calme pour parler. Là, elle lui avait raconté la vérité, soulageant alors sa conscience. La petite avait pleuré de chagrin, mêlant ses larmes à celles de sa maman. Intelligente pour son jeune âge, elle avait aussi compris le pourquoi et ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Après tout, maman Saeko était venue très régulièrement à l'orphelinat…

La client de City Hunter avait fini par retrouver la forme et l'intégralité de sa voix. Elle était de ce fait retournée à l'hôtel pour y finir son séjour. Ryô l'y avait conduit, en tout bien tout honneur, pour expliquer sa disparition. Le directeur de l'hôtel, vieille connaissance de vieil adversaire de Ryô, s'arrangea pour libérer la chambre au plus vite. Celle-ci avait en effet déjà était réattribué à une tierce personne. Les affaires personnelles de Laëlia avaient elles aussi disparu. Mais assez curieusement, elles réapparurent bien mystérieusement le lendemain de son retour à l'hôtel. Quant aux divers frais, ils furent offerts par la maison. Le directeur jugeant inutile de se remettre Ryô à dos…

Pour son départ, elle fut accompagnée en « famille » à l'aéroport.

— Encore merci pour votre aide, dit-elle à l'inspectrice en lui serrant la main.

— C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier. Bien malgré-vous, vous m'avez permise de récupérer ma petite fille.

— Disons que le destin a fait en sore que ma mésaventure vous apporte le bonheur, sourit Laëlia. Merci à vous aussi, monsieur et madame Saeba, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

— J'espère que vous ne garderez pas un mauvais souvenir du Japon avec cette histoire, dit Kaori.

— Si c'est le cas, je peux vous aider à dissiper ce mauvais souvenir, argua Ryô la bave aux lèvres et s'approchant d'elle perversement.

La française recula soudainement d'un pas.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, s'exclama Kaori en l'assommant avec sa massue spéciale pervers.

— Maman, pourquoi tonton Ryô est-il aussi… bête ? Il m'a pourtant bien dit que…

— Chut, Kaori ! C'est notre secret, rappelles-toi. L'interrompit Ryô rapidement sur pieds. Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire.

La petite fille lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur et s'enfuit tandis que tonton Ryô lui courait après.

Les salutations faites, Laëlia gagna la porte d'embarcation.

Peu après son avion décolla. Derrière la vitre de l'aéroport, une petite fille dans les bras de sa maman faisait de grands signes avec ses petits bras. À leurs côtés, bras dessus-dessous, Ryô et Kaori le regardèrent partir en souriant.

Fin


End file.
